


Just You

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Cat Hybrid Changkyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, maybe more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: The dream of hybrid pets has become a reality and anyone can have a companion for themselves. However, the reality of a fantasy brought to life is far darker for the so-called pets than one could think. But some stories from this world can warm one's heart -this is one of them.





	1. The Gift

“We have prepared a very special gift for you,” Kihyun stands up from the light grey sofa, a glass of wine in his hand. He locks eyes with the four other men in the room that was on it as well and then looks at the birthday man - Wonho. He has long thought of this and finally decided for what is the best for his friend regardless of his protests that were inevitable. “Shownu will go get him but I think we need to talk a bit first,” he continues and places the glass on the small coffee table with a cake in the middle of it. Well knowing Wonho’s rather small apartment he goes to the kitchen and even though confused Wonho follows.

“What do you mean by a gift?” Wonho stands in the doorway and Kihyun beckons him closer. “And why is it a ‘he’?” the taller, bulkier man asks, his dark hair arching over his forehead adding to the confused arches of his eyebrows.

“We got you a pet,” Kihyun says and sees how Wonho’s face changes before his eyes to something between anger and sadness. 

“No. You know how I feel about them…” the dark-haired man sighs and walks further in the kitchen, rubbing his face with his hands. “I can’t. And you know it,” he lets out a deep sigh and rests against the small kitchen table.

“I know you have never supported this. I know it very well and I know you have seen plenty of horrible things to back up your opinion on it, but that’s why I think it will be good for you,” Kihyun walks over to the man who has crossed his arms on his chest and lowered his gaze to the floor. 

“Your job is so mentally hard and then you come home to an empty space and just drown in it, it’s not healthy,” Kihyun leans forward trying to look into Wonho’s eyes, “And you don’t really let any of us in,” he ads and Wonho looks at him.

“I can’t have a… pet,” he grimaces as he pushes the word over his lips. “It’s not right to own someone so… human…” he takes a deep breath before the last word and looks away again.

“But you see how happy Minhyuk is living with Jooheon, right? He sits with us at the same table and talks to us the same way. Or how Hyungwon basically just takes space and food at Shownu’s and my house. You know very well in our house not a single time has Hyungwon been used for what they are  _ made _ for,” the shorter man explains. And even though all true Wonho needs to protest.

“Because you treat them differently…”

“And you will treat him differently!” Kihyun interrupts him immediately. “He is a very nice boy, very well mannered and very sweet,” he stands in front of Wonho and unhooks his arms, placing them at his sides but still holding onto his wrists. “I know you will fall for him the moment you see him,” he smiles and Wonho just shakes his head slowly.

“He is a rescue, I am not going to hide that,” Kihyun continues and quickly continues even though Wonho is already about to protest, “but he has been fully rehabilitated and he doesn’t think of the past. He has no resentments and when we told him of you he was very excited to meet you, so don’t be this bitter okay?”

“Kihyun… I really don’t think I can…” Wonho sighs and Kihyun let’s go of his hands, now crossing his own arms on his chest and looking down on the man even though he was shorter by quite a bit.

“Now listen, I tried to be nice about it but here are some real facts,” his voice has gone from sweet to scolding, “You have been miserable for who knows how long and take no help from no one and all of us collectively are sick of it!” He is aware he might be heard in the living room but it doesn’t matter. “You need a change in your life and in your heart and this will be it, I know it!” Kihyun hears the front door open and close and he lowers his voice.

“If you say ‘no’ he’s going back to shelter and then who knows where he will end up. He might be at one of your next calls,” Kihyun whispers and the change in Wonho’s face from resistance to heartbreak almost breaks Kihyun himself, but he has to push forward. “Just meet him,” he almost pleads and Wonho finally nods.

“Good, because I think Shownu is back,” he smiles and beckons Wonho to follow him. They stop at the door of the kitchen and peak just around the corner and even though Wonho doesn’t want to admit it, he feels his heart doing a flip in his chest.

The cutest, most beautiful cat boy is sitting on his sofa. He has pitch black hair and two snow-white ears peeking from the black mane, twitching at every sound. His features are as human as one could think with a sharp nose and full rosy lips, yet two little fangs poke in the bottom one a little. His by the looks slim frame is drowning in a large pink sweater, his fingers barely visible from the overly long sleeves, slim legs clad in simple jeans. A long, fluffy tail sways behind him calmly - all black but the very tip of it bright white. He looks around the room with bright, amber colored eyes and registers every detail. Minhyuk has already claimed the spot next to him, excitedly wagging his tail and telling something about the room. Though instantly Wonho notices something odd.

“He doesn’t have whiskers?” he asks Kihyun who looks as if he hoped Wonho, from all people, wouldn’t notice.

“Before he was rescued, he got them plucked out so regularly they stopped growing back at all,” Kihyun whispers, well knowing that the reaction to this fact won’t be good.

“They what?” Wonho almost screams and all eyes turn to them, including the bright amber ones, and Kihyun has to pull Wonho back in the kitchen.

“That’s why no one with good background really wants to take him. He is a bit clumsy because of that, but I thought with you…”

“You know exactly where and why they pluck them out!” Wonho almost hisses being well aware of all ears now trying to hear what is going on in the kitchen. “Kihyun… do you really think someone can recover from  _ that _ ?”

“Yes. Yes, it is possible, especially in a good and loving home, with someone who truly cares and no one cares more than you,” Kihyun insists. “Now we will go there, meet him properly and you will see it yourself.” he doesn’t wait for Wonho’s response, obviously annoyed by the stubborn resistance, and walks to the living room. However, it takes a minute for Wonho to return.

Gathering all his mental strength which has started to fail him minute after a minute more and more he walks back. He takes a seat in an armchair that faces the small living room area with back turned to the window and observes. Minhyuk is up from his seat, his tail wagging like crazy, holding the cat boys sweater-paw tightly as he gives him an in-depth tour of Wonho’s apartment. The tall lanky cat Hyungwon follows them and helps more like a safety net for the new cat, as he bumps into things quite often. The second he trips over a doorstep Wonho is about to jump up from his seat but remains where he is.

“You can go and show him his new home yourself, you know,” Kihyun points out, the glass of wine back in his hand as he settles deeper in the couch. “Remember you can’t hide anything from us,” he ads sipping on the dark red liquid. 

“And don’t even think of saying ‘no’ now. Minhyuk will actually bite of you. He’s already a part of their small pack now,” Jooheon ads, his chosen seat being on the floor with his back resting against the sofa where Shownu is sitting next to Kihyun. Jooheon is right. Kihyun is right. All of them are right in their own way.

Wonho could not reject the cat boy now. He knows well enough of places where he could end up with his ‘defect’. The thought alone makes his stomach turn, head spin, and heart ache. That boy got out of here and in no way under this blue sky would Wonho be the one to push him back there. It is worth trying, even though now his experiences mix up in his head with the reality before his eyes and he almost feels nauseous.

“Minhyuk-ah, could all of you, please, come here,” Kihyun suddenly asks and the dog-hybrid leads the two cats, or rather just one needs true leading, back to the sofa. “I think you need to meet someone properly,” Kihyun smiles and moves over a bit, freeing a place on the sofa closer to Wonho and taps it so that the new cat boy would sit down. Minhyuk flops down on the floor next to Jooheon while Hyungwon drapes partially over the back and armrests of the sofa.

“This is Wonho. I told you about him and showed you pictures,” Kihyun points at the man in the armchair. “And this beautiful boy is ChangKyun,” he now gathers the attention of the cat boy, ruffling his dark hair between the two white ears. “You will get to know more about each other slowly, but I know this will be good for you both.” he ads and sinks back into the sofa.

Wonho’s heart is doing laps in his chest as the warm amber eyes look at him with almost admiration, with hope and gratitude and he can’t take it. He doesn’t think he deserves it a single bit as horrid scenes from long days of work jump before his eyes. Day after day he has seen far too many eyes like these lifeless and pleading. He didn’t deserve this.

With a deep sigh, he has to look away from ChangKyun. Wonho turns his face to the opposite side of the sofa. He inhales and exhales deeply, resting his forehead in his hand, his elbow on the armrest of the chair. He closes his eyes and even though he knows everyone in the room is looking at him right now he can’t help. It’s too much. This is for the best, deep down he knows it, he knew it from the second he saw ChangKyun, however, it doesn’t make the feeling in his chest any lighter.

“Go on,” he hears Kihyun giving quiet encouragement. A light breeze moves past him to the side he has turned to and he can feel a pair of eyes looking at him even more intensely than before.

“Won...ho?” a voice he has never heard before - deep and clear, resonating through his ears from a single word falling over those rosy lips a bit unsurely - calls his name and he opens his eyes. He almost gasps as he sees ChangKyun sitting on the floor right in front of him. His sweater-paws are resting on the armrest, his amber eyes looking at Wonho and Wonho only. So close the latter can clearly the scars left from the plucked whiskers on his cheeks. He can notice scars near the human ears of the boy and he is scared to imagine what might have been tried to achieve there.

“Are you okay?” ChangKyun asks and the voice courses through Wonho’s veins along with the warm gaze directed at him. It’s foolish and he doesn’t want to admit it but it’s like a wave of energy.

Carefully, almost as if he is scared, he moves his hand from his face and settles it between the white ears. He can feel the white fur graze against his skin and the soft hair falling between his fingers as he pets the boy who looks at him with such hopeful eyes. It’s the strangest sensation and it both makes his chest tighter and more free at the same time.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m just tired,” he speaks calmly, holding in a gasp when ChangKyun moves his head up just a bit - more into the touch. He stubbornly doesn’t want to admit that this is a wonderful feeling. He has never admitted it when petting Minhyuk or Hyungwon, but now it seems to burst along all seems. 

There is this incredible warmth radiating from ChangKyun and it is so calming Wonho gets lost. His eyes are locked with the pools of amber light, the warmth traveling from his fingertips through his entire body. Even though he tries he can’t keep in an exhale when a deep, resonant vibration rises from ChangKyun’s chest. The boy rests his head on top of his hands, still holding on to the chair, and blinks slowly letting the sound of his purring grow in strength. 

“How fast the stubborn have fallen,” he vaguely hears Kihyun’s voice and returns to the reality. Only now does he notice how his guests have gotten up and already are at the door. “It obvious it’s time to go,” Kihyun smiles and puts HyungWon’s jacket on top the sound asleep cat in Shownu’s arms. 

“Wait, you’re just leaving like that?” Wonho jumps up from the chair and walks to the door. “Is this… it?” he is a bit confused and still in a daze from the trance he was in moments ago.

“I will finish the paperwork in the shelter and they will send over his documents and collar in the next two weeks,” the shorter man puts on his own jacket and wraps a scarf around Shownu’s neck. “But, yes, this is it.” he smiles and then looks past Wonho.

“Welcome home,” he says and pushes past Shownu to open the door, leading the company out.

“Bye-bye!” Minhyuk cheers and waves at the space behind Wonho and so does Jooheon and thus in just a few minutes the apartment is empty and Wonho is alone. Yet, the last part is not really true at all. 

He turns around to the face the living room where the cat boy is standing. His ears are twitching, tail swaying a bit and he looks at Wonho with both confusion and perhaps with a bit of fear and Wonho feels he is looking back at him with the same emotions in his eyes. Not knowing what to do or where to look the human looks around, only now noticing the extra pair of shoes at the doorstep, the jacket that didn’t belong to him, the small sports bag with probably ChangKyun’s things resting on the corner between the small hallways and the living room. He is here to stay. 

“We should clean up,” Wonho finally speaks and turns to the cat with as genuine of a smile as he can at this point. It is so odd to have someone there apart from just him and it won’t be easy to get used to it, but he mostly subconsciously has made the decision that this is how it will be from now on. 

“Can you help me a bit?” he asks and goes to the coffee table, picking up the heaviest object on it which is the half-eaten cake and the empty wine bottle. The cat nods and takes a step closer to the table and struggles for a second with his sleeves before he can take a hold of two of the glasses properly, which might be the cutest thing Wonho has ever seen in his entire life.

He leads the way to the kitchen and still keeps the eye on the boy as he follows. Knowing his own shortcoming a bit too well in a new environment ChangKyun walks slowly. It’s almost as he has completed the biggest task ever as he paces the glasses on the table if one would judge by the smile on his face. “I will get the other ones too,” he announces and walks just a bit faster which shows a small waddle in his step and an odd curve when he turns to the door. It might look cute but the reason behind it is not and even though Wonho’s first reaction is to smile the smile falls as soon as it appears.

ChangKyun returns with the other glasses, this time two in each hand, and once more walks very slowly being very careful. Yet the smile, the bright smile when he completes the simple task is so pure Wonho’s heart might skip a beat and it is hard not to show any reaction and smile back.

“Do you want some cake?” Wonho offers as he takes the glasses to the sink and the empty bottle to the trash. He has no idea when the last meal was for ChangKyun and he realizes he doesn’t know a lot of things, Kihyun conveniently leaving him in the dark.

“I haven’t really had any before. Is it good?” the cat tilts his head to the side a bit and his face shows pure curiosity. The answer is and isn’t a surprise at the same time and Wonho just sighs quietly.

“Sit down,” Wonho nods to the table and moves to take a plate and a fork from their respective cabinets and drawers. He turns around and finds ChangKyun looking at the cake from all sides, his tail swaying as he observes the white glazed surface with chocolate flowers. His ears twitch when Wonho places the plate and the fork on the table but his eyes are fully focused on how the human slices through the layered wonder before him.

“Here you go,” Wonho places the rather small piece in front of the cat and places the rest in the fridge. “Just eat slowly,” he ads as ChangKyun grabs the fork. He holds it oddly - fully in his fist -  but he still somehow manages to scoop the cake up. He still struggles with the overly long sleeves but he is absolutely determined 

“This is so tasty!” he exclaims as piece after piece disappears in his mouth. The white glaze stains his lips and some even get on his nose in his enthusiasm. 

“You can’t eat it every day, tho,” Wonho leans against the sink, his arms loosely crossed on his chest as he observes the cat boy. Apart from his overflowing natural cuteness, he is the most beautiful boy, not a cat, just boy Wonho has ever seen. His heart aches unbelievably thinking about whatever past is behind him now but he couldn’t think to if every time he looks at ChangKyun.

“Thank you,” ChangKyun smiles and stands up to hand the plate to Wonho, but his legs tangle a little and it’s a matter of second between him toppling over and Wonho catching him. The cat falls into his arms, his ears brushing against Wonho’s chin, and there is a small ‘meow’ as they collide. Just for few seconds or perhaps longer they stand connected in the middle of the small kitchen before they move.

“Be careful,” Wonho steadies ChangKyun on his feet. He takes the plate from the boy's hands and just for a second thinks before reaching up and wiping the cream off his nose with his thumb. The flustered look on ChangKyun’s face once more makes Wonho feel something he never thought he would. He tries not to react but turns to the sink to wash the plate. However, he can’t escape his new guest.

ChangKyun moves closer to him on his right, his eyes focusing on Wonho’s hands under the running water to his face. There is still this intoxicating warmth coming from him and it swarms around Wonho, pulling him into this trance-like state of calmness and he is absolutely not used to it. In all honesty, he could get used to it, but now his mind is starting to get scramble upon where to put ChangKyun for the night.

It feels odd when he feels someone following him along the apartment. From the kitchen to the living room where he pulls out the sofa than to the bedroom where he gathers extra pillows and a blanket and back to the living room. “Will this be okay?” he turns to the cat right behind him making the boy to jump a little. “I honestly have no idea what to do exactly,” he admits and smiles and at ChangKyun who scans the improvised bed space and nods. They both are undeniably awkward in this new situation but only time could fix that. 

It is even odder when the shower is running while Wonho himself tries to be occupied in the kitchen. The opening and closing of the doors, the rustling of fabric in the living room - it all feels out of place and not something that should be happening in his living space if not done by himself. The weird feeling is worth it as his chest once more tightens and gets tighter and feels freer as he sees the cat boy sitting in the middle of his improvised bed in a ridiculously oversized t-shirt and shorts. It almost looked like Kihyun put together his wardrobe from pieces Shownu doesn’t wear anymore, which probably is the truth.

“Is everything okay?” he walks to the sofa and ChangKyun looks up at him. His eyes are bright and warm and it is so easy to get lost in the endless amber light coming from them he needs to remind himself to stay focused. There are still water droplets falling from the black hair and the white ears twitch in an instinct to get rid of the extra wetness. 

“Yes, it is,” ChangKyun smiles just faintly but it is heartwarming and as the minutes pass, maybe even seconds Wonho gets more and more lightheaded by the presence of ChangKyun.

“If you need anything, please, ask. The start will be awkward, can’t really help it,” Wonho scratches the back of his head and looks away from the cat boy even though the latter has his eyes only on Wonho. “Goodnight,” he quickly adds before heading to his own room. For some reason, his heart is beating fast and his brain makes the silly suggestion of going back but he fights it back.

Soon enough the apartment falls into silence and darkness. However, sleep does not come to Wonho easily - it never does and he is almost used to it. There is always too much on his mind after long days of work and his consciousness is too heavy to easily drift into dreamland or rather an occasional world of nightmares. Now it might be more to deal with awkward excitement of one could call it like that, but still layered with experiences he can never forget or ignore.

There is a quiet knock on the door and Wonho half sits up. The door opens and in the deep twilight, he sees two snow white ears peak from the slowly opening door followed by two brightly shining eyes. The electric orange light is almost hypnotizing and for a second Wonho is lost in it before he can make himself speak.

“Is something wrong?” he asks and sits up more properly. ChangKyun walks in a bit further, the white pillow in his hand standing out along with the oversized t-shirt.

“I… don’t feel… safe sleeping alone,” he admits slowly and quietly. One would think he would prefer being alone after everything but perhaps that is just a wrong perception in Wonho’s mind. 

“You can sleep here then,” Wonho says and moves more towards one side of the bed. He is not ready for such development of events, but a voice at the back of his head, that oddly sounds like Kihyun, tells him it is a good development of events.

He barely sees in the dark but the glowing orange eyes allow him to understand exactly where ChangKyun is. How he closes the door behind him and walks to the bed with that slight sway he has. His knees hit the mattress and it dips as he moves more forward on all fours. The pillow he has with him is between his teeth as he crawls more forward, the shadows in the dark making more and more sense. 

ChangKyun settles near the very edge of the bed with his pillow, his glowing eyes meeting Wonho’s through the veil of the night. “Thank you,” he whispers and it feels just natural for Wonho to reach over and gently pet the boys head. His hand almost has a mind of its own and stubbornly wants to stay on the still damp hair but he pulls back.

“Sleep well,” he simply says and looks at ChangKyun until his eyes slowly flutter shut. His breathing becomes calm and steady. Admittedly it is almost nice to have him there - to not feel very alone at the hardest time of the day for Wonho when everything went crazy in his head. He allows himself to fall asleep even though he believes it will be restless as always.

Horror from long ago and just weeks earlier parades in his head. Lifeless and empty eyes looking at him from all corners, weak hands grabbing onto his clothing and pleading for salvation that sometimes is a weak whisper of ‘let me die’. Disgusting faces of those he should call fellow humans, fear from those forced to kneel at their feet and he can do nothing - just watch and observe how lives that matter as much as any human being trampled over. 

His heart beats fast in his chest, his breathing heavy and uneven and he can’t get away from the horrid views before him. If that wall is not enough his twisted mind plays a trick of placing the new cat boy he just met today in a place of someone he saw just weeks ago and he can’t take it, forcing himself awake.

There is a pleasant weight on his chest along with pleasantly overwhelming warmth, a low and resonant vibration going through his body. He moves his head and ears brush against his chin and when he raises his hands he feels a body partially on top of him. A hand is slowly as if kneading his shirt above his biceps and it is an unbelievably calming combination.

Carefully he pulls the blanket from beneath the sleeping cat boy and places it over him.  The deep, clear vibration and the warmth envelop his body even more directly and pull it in a calming state of trance. Absentmindedly Wonho allows his hand to go to the back of ChangKyun’s head, threading through the black locks and without a doubt the cat boy snuggles closer. It is a perfect combination that allows Wonho to fall asleep again, this time with no nightmares.

It was just the first night, a chain of strange coincidences but perhaps Kihyun is more right about this than he actually knew.


	2. The Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2i71l5y)

It is a bit awkward, a bit weird at the beginning but the more days go pass the more right it feels - to have ChangKyun around. It’s painfully adorable to watch him stagger around the apartment in his oversized clothes that day by day change more from Shownu’s leftover pieces to Wonho’s own. It is as bittersweet to see him fiddle with cups and forks and get tangled in his own long sleeves. He is always close, always curious about what Wonho is doing from cutting produce for their shared meal to washing the dishes. And by each day he gets even closer and Wonho has no strength to push him away despite how unworthy he feels.

There are no more lonely breakfasts on diners, no more evenings when only a pointlessly buzzing TV keeps Wonho company. So many things are new to Wonho and the cat-boys actions are something Wonho needs to get used to. From their first proper evening together the cat prefers to sit on the floor next to Wonho’s chair rather than on the sofa. His head rests against Wonho’s knee as he watches images jump on the TV screen and even if it’s just a little thing it’s hard for Wonho. It’s not right. He can’t take it so much that three days in he moves to the sofa where doesn’t usually sit, which is his best and oddly enough worst decision.

ChangKyun follows the move of location and instead of simply sitting down he half lays down, his head naturally finding a spot on Wonho’s thigh. The latter is flustered, to say the least, his heart racing, but he can’t hold back the urge to run his fingers through the black hair. There is a small, barely but definitely pleased ‘meow’ as ChangKyun settles in more comfortably. It is a very simple beginning of one of their evening ritual right after dinner. Their second ritual is, to Wonho’s mind, perhaps a bit too intimate but far too addicting since the first night.

The improvised bed Wonho made on the first evening is never used as ChangKyun sleeps with him. It always starts under their own blankets, on their own pillows but more than just often ChangKyun ends up on top of Wonho or closely pressed against his side. He’s almost like a safety blanket that chases all Wonho’s nightmares away by simply being there. His warmth, his presence, the low purring - it all wraps around the exhausted wreck Wonho tends to be after long days and gathers his broken pieces together. Even though it’s healing, without a doubt, it does tear Wonho apart as he doesn’t understand what he feels or is starting to feel. 

However, time proves that ChangKyun is exactly what Wonho needs and perhaps even more. 

 

The day has been rough. Three times, three whole times Wonho has had to witness the unfairness his heart can barely withstand at this point. Three times he has had to keep his mouth shut and do his job. Three times he has had to walk away from situations that he could not affect in any way.

A package is left in front of his door as he returns home, which he picks up absentmindedly, not even reading what it is, before unlocking the door and walking in. Two bright white ears appear from the corner of the small hallway, followed by a black mop of hair and then two bright amber eyes. “Welcome home,” the wonderfully deep voice greets Wonho and he just vaguely smiles in response while putting his jacket and shoes away.

“What’s that?” ChangKyun asks as he steps from the corner. He’s wearing a large, grey hoodie from Wonho’s closet, his hands once again - as they did often - disappearing into sweater-paws. He looks at the package Wonho has placed on the floor, his tail slightly swaying behind him.

“I don’t know. You can check,” Wonho replies and in a split second the cat grabs the package and walks back to the living room with a slight sway in his step. Wonho follows him and there is a small smile he can’t keep back on his lips - the longer ChangKyun stayed here the less his spatial awareness problem is evident, his waddle becoming less prominent. 

The cat sits down on the sofa on his knees and looks at the package from all sides. His ears twitch when Wonho walks closer and sits down next to him, but his full focus is on the package. “That’s where I used to live… kind of…” he suddenly says looking at the sender and Wonho finally has a reason to pay proper attention to the package.

He takes it from the cat-boy and opens the top of it. “So, they are here,” he says with a small sigh as he looks at the content. There is a small box on top of a pile of papers and it is very clear that the shelter has sent over all of ChangKyun’s documents. Wonho hands the smaller box to ChangKyun, who begins a thorough visual and smell inspection of the item, while Wonho lists through the papers. His passport with birth data and breed, a standard for all pets - a term Wonho dreaded to use - but most of them were medical and psychological evaluations that came along with rescued ones. Wonho’s hands almost shake as he is about to open the first page of ChangKyun’s medical report but the cat’s voice stops him.

“Is this mine?” he asks looking at the item in the smaller box. It’s a collar - a rather thin one, made from soft black leather with an averagely sized silver medallion that says ChangKyun’s name on one side and probably has Wonho’s data on the other along with a tracking chip inside it. If one would not know it would look like a fashion item rather than a statement of ownership. Wonho could bet that Kihyun ordered it like that on purpose.

“Does this mean I am really yours? I’m staying?” ChangKyun asks, his amber eyes locked with Wonho’s. For some odd reason, his face reads unfaked glee and the ready to bloom smile of excitement.

“Yes, you’re staying. But…” Wonho looks down at the files in his hands. “Don’t… I don’t want to think of me owning you,” he says as he looks at the black letters on white paper before him. For his surprise, ChangKyun’s hand gently settles on his and he has to look up, meeting those hypnotizing eyes once more.

“But I like to be yours. I like being here with you and knowing that I belong to you and just you,” the boy says and Wonho shakes his head, placing his other hand on top of ChangKyun’s. “I really do,” ChangKyun however continues and scoots even closer to Wonho. “I… have never felt this good anywhere else,” he adds with a small hesitation in his voice but not less sincere. 

“It’s not right to own someone,” Wonho’s mind, his heart and whole being can’t accept this. His own heart is torn in pieces and lost in feelings he can’t put in words confusing him even more. Even after ChangKyun’s word he can’t force himself to say that this is okay, that such a mentality is okay.

“Then… you don’t want me?” ChangKyun’s hand disappears from Wonho’s and the latter instantly looks at the cat-boy. All sparkles of joy are gone from his face and almost fear, almost uncertainty settles in his features and that breaks Wonho’s, confused heart. The cat also moves back a bit and Wonho’s heart crumbles at incredible speed.

“I do! I absolutely do!” he exclaims and throws the cursed papers on the floor and turns to ChangKyun. “Just…” he doesn’t even know where he is going with this. He looks into the misty orange pools of emotions looking back at him and he feels absolutely lost.

“Then how do you want me?” ChangKyun asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion. His tail swaying behind him slowly and graciously, almost hypnotizing Wonho.

“I…” Wonho begins another sentence he is unable to complete. How does he want ChangKyun? What does it even mean to want him? Does it imply more than Wonho can actually process right now?

“How about, until you decide, we go with this?” ChangKyun moves back closer to Wonho and takes Wonho’s hand in his, placing the collar in it. “When you decide, we can call it something else, but until then I will simply be yours, okay?” there is a small smile on the cat-boys lips but his words sound more like a plead than an offer as if he is afraid this could be the end.

“Okay. But I will think of something else,” Wonho nods, looking at the collar in his hand. This is just an accessory, just a necklace and nothing else. He just has to think of it like that until he can sort his own brain and heart out.

“Will you put it on?” ChangKyun speaks and Wonho looks up. The cat has turned around, his back now facing Wonho, and looks over his shoulder with the same faint smile on his lips. When thinking about it, Wonho probably hasn’t seen ChangKyun smile properly at all.

“Sure,” he replies and places the collar around ChangKyun’s neck. He closes it and the moment the small lock clicks shut he doesn’t feel right at all. This isn’t right. He knows it but there is no alternative.

“Now no one can take me away, right?” ChangKyun looks over his shoulder again, his eyes a whirlpool of emotions with the hope being the brightest of them all and Wonho just nods. He doesn’t even control what he is doing and just wraps his arms around ChangKyun from the back, pulling his back close against his chest. For a second the cat-boy is frozen in surprise but his hands settle on top of Wonho’s, his whole body leaning into Wonho completely trusting him.

“I will think of something better. I promise,” he half-whispers even though there are only the of them in the room.

“Can you let me go for a moment?” ChangKyun asks as quietly and Wonho nearly panics he has done something wrong, that the one moment he has let go too much has been too much. He unwraps his arms and the very moment the cat-boy turns around and almost jumps into Wonho’s still open arms, straddling the man’s lap. He tightly wraps his arms around Wonho’s neck, his head resting on his shoulder and his nose so close to Wonho’s neck the latter can feel his breath.

“Even if you don’t, I will not stop being yours,” ChangKyun whispers as he settles more comfortably in Wonho’s lap. He starts purring - just softly - when Wonho wraps his arms around him pulling him closer. The human leans back on the sofa and doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t know what to say and he doesn’t want to throw out unfinished sentences. He simply holds ChangKyun a bit closer - as close as he can - knowing already at that moment he doesn’t want to let go of him ever. 

But one day, one very very rough day sets his mind and heart in the right place. 

 

Wonho barely drags himself him up the stairs to his apartment. His eyes foggy and barely seeing where he is going. He drops his keys once, perhaps twice before he manages to unlock the doors and walk in. He hears the cheerful ‘welcome home’ but he has no strength to look at the speaker, his heart can’t take looking at him because he knows he will break down the moment he does. 

Keeping his eyes low, he kicks his shoes off and throws his jacket on the hanger, not even bothering to pick it up when it falls on the floor. He sees, he feels how a silhouette moves past him, putting the things he had just thrown down in their right place, how it locks the doors and turns off the light in the hallway. Wonho, however, is unable to even murmur a ‘thank you’. He drags his emotionally lifeless body to the chair he hasn’t sat in for quite a while and sits down with a long exhale. His head leans back, he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths trying his very best to contain all he is feeling in his chest rather than letting it explode.

“Wonho?” he hears the voice he has fallen in love with during the month its owner lives here to call his name but he has no strength to respond. “Is everything okay?” the voice asks and he just shakes his head, still keeping his eyes close. He can’t look at him, he can’t because that would set everything in a downhill motion in his chest.

“What can I do to help?” the question is almost desperate and he feels two warm hands, halfway clad in a sweater too big, taking his. “Do I need to bring something?” the questions become more and more desperate by the second, the grip on Wonho’s hand strong. “Wonho?” it’s almost a plea for Wonho to respond at least in some way and he can’t stand it any longer.

He slowly opens his eyes and meets the amber pools of light looking right at him from the edge of pitch black bangs, the snow white ears are laying low. It takes a moment for him to realize the owner of those oh-so-lovable features has kneeled on the floor. “Don’t… just don’t… please. Stand up,” Wonho almost chokes as he pushes the words past his lips and the concern in the bespoken face only grows.

The cat-boy jumps on his feet, swaying a little, but he doesn’t let go of Wonho’s hand. “What’s wrong?” he pleads for an answer, scanning Wonho from head to toe trying to find a solution himself.

“Can I just hold you?” Wonho asks and there isn’t even a second between the question and having an armful of stressed cat-boy, who clings onto Wonho instantly, as always. Always being the word which more and more describes their routines. Wonho finally lets out a shaky breath and pulls the boy as close as possible. He hides his face against his shoulder now inhales deeply the distinguished scent of the cat-boy.

“ChangKyun,” he murmurs against the cat’s shoulder, “You don’t know where I work, do you?” he asks and there is a quiet ‘no’ as a response. “I am a paramedic in a unit that goes to all calls regarding… pets,” he puts in as simple words as possible, the last one being a cursed one he hated to use to the very depth of his being. “And I see a lot of horrible things. Every day,” he adds and feels how ChangKyun tries his very best to hold him tighter, to be closer to him with all he has.

“Sometimes we have to go to shelters to help rescued ones, sometimes we need to just to check-ups. But most of the time we are called to private homes or those… ‘pet cafes’,” he continues and feels ChangKyun shaking at the mention of the last one. “And we see it all. Everything insane, cruel and perverted people do other living beings,” he pauses for a second and takes another deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment. 

“We need to treat torn muscles, broken bones, cuts, burns or come just to… announce the time of…” he can’t push the last word past his lips and he doesn’t even want to try. ChangKyun knows and perhaps far too well as another shiver goes through his body. “And we can’t do anything, we can’t help or take them away. No law protects them against rights of an owner,” if possible he would hold ChangKyun even closer, even tighter but almost sadly it is not possible. “That’s why I loathe all that is connected with it, the very idea of owning another living being,” he whispers and despite knowing how he will not be able to control his emotions he pulls back just enough to look at ChangKyun’s face. 

So much sadness, so much old pain, and new concern are now in his eyes and Wonho regrets he has started to pour out all this disgusting reality upon him. But it is impossible to stop now - when he sees those eyes looking at him so sincerely. 

“Today… today was very, very hard,” he reaches one of his hands up and smoothes some strands of hair away from ChangKyun’s face before resting his palm on the boy's cheek. The cat immediately leans more into the touch, not looking away from Wonho even for a second. “We went to a ‘pet cafe’ on the other side of the city and…” he bites on his lower lip to stop it from quivering as he feels a wave of emotions rushing over him with full strength.

“There was a kitten, very very similar to you. With the same black hair and white ears, even the same fluffy tail,” he says as he moves his hand from ChangKyun’s cheek to his hair, gently threading his fingers through it. “And the moment I saw him I thought of you and… that once you’ve been in his place and…” Wonho’s vision becomes blurry with very disobedient tears gathering is eyes and falling over his cheeks the moment he blinks.

“And we couldn’t help him. At all. We couldn’t even make him not feel pain,” his voice shakes as he looks at ChangKyun, emotion after emotion changing on his face as he looks back at Wonho. “We… I couldn’t help him,” Wonho tries to desperately distract himself by petting ChangKyun, by knowing that he is right there - so, so close to him - but nothing seems to help.

“I could just hold his hand while he quietly and probably for the first time calmly fell asleep, though without a chance to wake up,” tears stream over his cheeks and he can’t control his voice, his breathing not a single thing. He barely feels how ChangKyun’s hand, shaking a little, caresses his cheeks and tries to wipe away the tears with sweater-paws but with no success as they don’t stop.

“And then it I realized, only then I truly realized that it could have been you. Then one day I might have gone to a forsaken place like that one and it could have been you…” Wonho’s whole body begins to shiver and to at least somehow keep himself together he hides his face against ChangKyun’s shoulder again. “It hit me that in this disgusting world so many things could so easily take you away from me,” he half sobs, half tries to talk and he is not sure if ChangKyun can even understand him.

“I’m here. I’m okay,” ChangKyun finally speaks, words getting caught in his throat, as he is the one who now gently pets Wonho’s head. His voice is shaky and breaking at the end of the sentence. “And no one can take me away from you,” he whispers and does his very best to hold Wonho as close as can. 

“Please, don’t cry…” he whispers his own words showing how there is a lump of emotions stuck in his throat. “Because I don’t know what to do,” he tries to be the strong one, the one who could help, but his own shaking frame betrays his emotions. “Please…” he pleads to keep his voice quiet so it would be more under control. “I am right here… I’m okay,” he repeats and pulls away from the embrace, placing his sweater-paws on Wonho’s tear-stained cheeks.

“See. I’m here,” he tries to smile even though his own eyes are watering. “I am with you and I won’t go away,” he runs his thumbs over Wonho’s cheeks and the latter tries to force a smile but instead shakes his head and lowers his eyes. ChangKyun is at lost as he has never seen anyone break down like this, he has never seen someone else having a hard time like this - shattering into pieces. But this is Wonho, his Wonho. So sad, so devastated and ChangKyun can’t help him.

“How can I prove to you that it’s alright? That I won’t become what you saw today?” he asks more to himself than the broken man before him. He feels how tears of frustration because of his own inability to help start to fall from his eyes and he knows he can’t let Wonho see them. He needs to fix this, he needs to make the man who is the best thing that has ever happened to someone like him realize ChangKyun is here, is safe and is his.

Without even thinking about ChangKyun goes with the first thought in his head that makes sense. He makes Wonho look at him again and before the man reacts to the tears on ChangKyun’s cheeks the cat leans closer and presses his lips against Wonho’s. They both freeze, each for their own reason, and pull away slowly and almost immediately. Wonho’s eyes are more confused than devastated and ChangKyun uses this chance to catch him with his gaze.

“It’s not your fault. Not today or any other day. You’re not responsible for my past nor theirs. What you need to know, to understand is that I am here. I am happier than I have ever been, I am safer than I have ever been, I am more… loved than I have ever been,” ChangKyun probably has never said so many words in a row, he is used to it, trained to stay quiet. Now he has to speak, he has to say it all now to pick up the man that just broke before him.

“I’m safe and I’m happy because of you,” he smiles despite his eyes still being foggy, his hands still on the confused man’s cheeks. As if mimicking what ChangKyun is doing Wonho places his hands on the cat-boys cheeks, wiping away the trails of tears and gently pulls him closer. ChangKyun lets his hands drop to Wonho’s shoulders as their lips meet again, yet this time they don’t remain frozen.

It’s a soft, short kiss - their lips barely finding their own rhythm before they pull apart. Wonho rests his forehead against ChangKyun’s, their eyes locking in the same almost magical way as they do so often. “This day was hell - no less than that, but it has made me realize a lot. I figured it out. Something much better than the papers and collars and those nasty things outside,” he says, his voice raspy. “I love you,” he says with the softest yet most sincere smile appearing on his tired face.

“You are not my pet, my property - you are the one I love, ChangKyun,” he repeats to the cat-boy who looks at him with his mouth slightly open, yet eyes shining brightly. “Just like you, I have never felt happier than since the moment you came into my life and I very obviously can no longer imagine it without you,” he says and moves back just a little to properly look at the cat-boy.

“And that’s double-sided ownership as I am as much yours as you are mine,” he ads and in a second has his arms full of the cat-boy again. He snuggles as close to Wonho as possible, his nose against the curve of the man’s neck. His body is warm and soft, his breath hot against Wonho’s neck and it is undeniably real - the fact he is here, in Wonho’s arms and no near the horrors behind the walls.

“I love you too,” the cat murmurs “So, so, so, so much,” he speaks against Wonho’s neck and just like minutes ago, he is as close to him as possible but for a different reason. “And I will never stop saying that I love being yours,” he ads and looks at Wonho’s face. His sweater-paws gently settle on Wonho’s cheeks and he looks at the man for a moment - his eyes full of glee, a true smile on his face, before he unleashes a rain of kisses on Wonho’s face. His cheeks, nose, lips, forehead - every bit is attacked by the enthusiastic cat.

“Stop, stop,” he laughs even though he still sniffles a little, eyes watery and emotions from devastation to joy swarming inside of him. “I can’t handle this much in one day,” he admits but now he can’t take his eyes of Changkyun. He’s here, his wonderful eyes looking straight into Wonho’s being. Not so long ago he could have never imagined this being a thing, yet here he is.

“I love you,” he repeats once more, and can just stare in awe how a large smile blooms on ChangKyun’s face before he leans closer, their lips meeting again. This is exactly how it should be, Wonho is sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit more angsty and a bit more dark than the previous chapter (I might have cried while writing), BUT I can promise you that the next one will be a spicy one and all love and all fluff and romance and all that good stuff!   
> Tell me, what you think - either here or on Twitter! I appreciate both.  
> If this has 5 chapters- what do you think will happen next?


	3. The Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **THIS IS A VERY SPICY ONE!  
>  Be warned!**

“Can I ask you something?” ChangKyun asks as he stands in front of Wonho who has sat down on the bed after taking a shower, still drying his hair with a purple towel. Droplets of water fall on the black fabric of his t-shirt, that tightly clings around his arms and chest, and some reach his gray pants. 

“Of course! Wait for a second,” Wonho replies and stands up to put the towel away. He returns and sits back down, ChangKyun now sitting in the middle of the bed. He’s fiddling with the overly long sleeves of his mint grey hoodie in the most endearing way. Wonho had bought the ridiculously large item of clothing for ChangKyun a few days ago and he absolutely adored it. The first evening he hid in the almost knee length fabric and put the hood on before snuggling in Wonho’s lap and purring softly as the softest ball of love ever possible.

He fiddles with the sleeves and white strings of the hood a bit before looking straight at Wonho with the most serious expression on his face. “Do you want to have sex with me?” he asks out of nowhere and Wonho chokes on air, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline, eyes growing big.

“W… what?” he is undeniably shocked but it doesn’t look like ChangKyun is joking.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” the cat repeats his question, the content of his words so absolutely not matching the soft image before Wonho's eyes. “Be honest,” he adds and looks straight at Wonho, not budging a bit.

“I… I…” Wonho is shocked, his words failing him in the most ridiculous way possible. “Why… why are you asking?” he finally manages to put together a sentence.

“Because I want to,” ChangKyun replies, his cheeks coloring slightly pinker. “I have thought about it for a while now and I… I want to.” his eyes wander around as he starts the sentence but then the amber pools settle on Wonho. “What about you? Have you at least thought about it?”

“I have and,” Wonho hesitates for a second, the thoughts he has pushed away for a while now making their way back to his head in incredible speed. “I want to,” he admits, his own traitorous imagination now attacking with imagery from his fantasies, he couldn’t help but have.

“Then why haven’t you at least asked?” ChangKyun tilts his head to the side, his ears twitch and tail sways slowly. “I at least asked… now.”

“I wasn’t sure if it would be okay to ask,” Wonho admits. He has pushed his quite natural urges for someone he loves aside because he is too aware of his past. Even though his fingers almost burned in need to show how wonderful touches can be and how great being with someone can be he took no actions up till now.

“Because of my past?” ChangKyun asks and Wonho nods. “I want to be with you in all ways, and it is okay for you to want it too,” ChangKyun smile and leans closer to Wonho. “If it’s you, just you, it’s okay,” he adds and moves even closer to the man until he can rub their noses together. “It’s all behind me and I have forgotten as much as I can. I want to move on - with you. Just you,” he continues and let’s Wonho to pull him closer by his waist.

“I’m glad to hear that. I must be too focused on past then,” Wonho smiles back and rests his hand on ChanKyun’s cheek, the cat rubbing his cheek against his hand on his own.

“Then there is something you must come in term with though. I guess,” ChangKyun looks right Wonho’s eyes before moving away from Wonho’s embrace and standing up from the bed. “Something you maybe know about, something you maybe have seen a bit, but something you need to realize won’t go away,” he smiles sadly and Wonho’s heart is about to drop as he is actually scared of what will come.

“Turn around, please,” ChangKyun requests and Wonho obliges though not entirely willingly. “You have never seen me without clothes and there is a reason for that,” the cat says and Wonho’s heart beats insanely fast in his chest.

“I have forgotten how and why, from whom and when,” ChangKyun speaks and Wonho hears clothes rustling behind him. “I am not ashamed, perhaps even proud I am here despite all this, but it took me time,” he admits. “But I know you will perhaps need even more time to get used to them,” he says and Wonho feels the bed bending in. “You can look.”

Wonho turns around and his heart jumps and then sinks. Changkyun is sitting on his knees just a bit further away from Wonho on the bed, completely naked. His hands are neatly crossed in front of his crotch and despite the situation, he does not feel shy or uncomfortable, a small sad smile is on his lips. His frame, though slim, is not weak - clear lines of muscles are visible on his thighs, stomach, chest, and arms. He is gorgeous, without a single doubt, but the clear signs of years of abuse break Wonho’s heart.

There are clear signs around his wrists that are usually hidden by long sleeves of sweaters or the darkness of the night. Wonho has noticed those before but he never pointed them out. He sees the same lines around ChangKyun’s ankles and he doesn’t want to delve into why he has them engraved in his skin so deeply. Smaller and bigger, shorter and longer scars are on his shoulders and chest, on his stomach and his thighs mixed up with round burn marks.

“They are part of me. I will never get rid of them so I can just get used to them,” ChangKyun smiles sadly. “I truly want to be closer to you, but you have to get used to them too,” he adds and moves up, turning around until Wonho can see his back and it’s even worse. Long lines go across his back one over another, the same cover his butt and probably the back of thighs as well.

“The back is worse, I know,” he points out himself and looks over his shoulder to see Wonho staring right at him, his eyes watery. “It’s a lot and I should have shown bits over time, but…” he lowers his eyes from Wonho for a moment and then looks back at him. “What are you thinking now?” he asks, not even sure what answer he expects to receive.

“I don’t even know. I just want to hold you for now,” Wonho admits with a long and deep sigh. The sigh almost turns into a gasp when ChangKyun turns around and crawls to Wonho on all fours, not caring a bit about his naked state. Somehow oddly he might even seem a bit more confident than when hiding in his oversized outfits. He crawls right into Wonho’s lap, his arms wrapping around Wonho’s shoulders, nuzzling against his neck.

Hesitantly, Wonho places his hands on ChangKyun’s lower back and runs it up his back. His skin is smooth and soft until Wonho’s fingers meet the scars on the way up. The unevenness, the roughness and obvious depth of many of them are even more than just heartbreaking. Even the warmth radiating from ChangKyun, his naked body so, so close can’t distract Wonho.

“It’s too hard, right?” ChangKyun asks and Wonho doesn’t know what to reply. His fingers move over the rough scars. His head could never wrap around the very idea of doing this to another living being, someone so much like any other human, someone so beautiful.

“I will… I am going to pull through. Worth it, for sure,” Wonho tries to smile, his hand gently going and up and down ChangKyun’s exposed sides. “Even though I hate the very thought of them, even though I detest them being here and those who dared to create them, I love you and everything about you,” he inhales and then exhales, his smile more natural, truer as he meets ChangKyun’s eyes.

The cat moves even closer, his face at the same level as Wonho’s, their eyes exchanging waves of emotions and words that don’t need to be said before their lips meet. ChangKyun mewls softly, his body fully against Wonho’s, the latter’s hands still tenderly running over his back and making his skin pleasantly tingle. Past is past - it can’t be changed or avoided anymore, however, the present can be molded to their preference

“Unfair,” he murmurs between small kisses, pulling at the fabric of Wonho’s t-shirt, “very unfair,” he almost pouts and despite being completely naked, with apparently naughty ideas in his mind, he’s still incredibly cute. His hands sneak down to the edge of the t-shirt and tugs it up until Wonho obliges and helps ChangKyun to pull it off. 

The very second more bare skin is available, ChangKyun’s curious hands roam all over Wonho’s torso. His fingers trace over each line and curve of muscles, his eyes curiously following his fingers until he reaches the hem of the pants. He trails his fingers along the edge, his eyes stealing a quick glance from Wonho who has his whole attention on the cat’s actions before moving back, his tail swinging in the air. He moves with swiftness Wonho hasn’t seen before and he can’t say a word or do a thing as the cat grabs onto his pants and yanks them off.

“Hey, hey, hey! Slow down,” Wonho unsuccessfully protests ChangKyun’s actions as the cat throws his pants away. He crawls higher, his tail still swaying majestically, his ears twitching a little, as his eyes are locked on Wonho’s cock. He looks at wide-eyed Wonho, tilting his head to the side.

“I think you shouldn’t wear clothes at home,” the cat blurts out randomly and Wonho’s eyebrows shoot up again. The cat-boy, however, doesn’t seem to be bothered by this reaction and moves even closer. His breath hits Wonho’s skin, the heat coming from his skin is too close, too scalding and Wonho can’t keep still.

“Wait! Don’t,” he blurts out and ChangKyun looks up and tilts his head to the side as he did whenever he was confused. “Come here,” he adds and the cat crawls in his lap again, straddling him and Wonho’s head goes light for a second from all the skin-to-skin contact. He’s so warm, so soft and light but still so present, so scalding hot and so close.

“Let me show you the right way of how it should be and how it should feel. What do you say?” he offers, his hands gliding over ChangKyun’s thighs, his mind trying to tune out the uneven bumps and valleys that are reminders of pain but also proof of ChangKyun’s strength at the same time.

“I’m yours, so you can do whatever you want,” ChangKyun smiles and before Wonho can protest he continues “And you are mine, so I will do what I want one day too,” he smiles and moves even closer, kissing Wonho. His body is flush against the human’s and even then he grinds closer. He fits so perfectly in Wonho’s lap it is almost ridiculous and in a very blasphemous way Wonho wants him closer, even more, connected with him.

Slowly, his arms securely wrapped around ChangKyun’s middle, he rolls them over - ChangKyun pressed against the blankets now. His black hair contrast with the pillows, his ears almost blending in with the white. His lips are deep pink from the shared kisses and slightly parted, his amber eyes looking at Wonho with so much trust and love it is almost impossible to look away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wonho says as he runs his fingers through ChangKyun’s hair. There is a light tint of pink in his cheeks now and he is near unbearably lovable at this moment and no words can convey the feelings rummaging through Wonho’s chest and head. He kisses the cat-boy again, settling more comfortably between his legs. His hands glide over the cat’s thighs and sides and back down, engraving each scar in Wonho’s memory as a unique trait of ChangKyun’s rather than anything else.

Wonho moves his kisses to ChangKyun’s cheeks where the deeply set scars from the plucked whiskers are and kiss the scars by his ears. ChangKyun’s pulse is rapid against his lips as he traces his lips down the cat’s neck and to his shoulders. As the first marks of past appear on his chest Wonho takes this time to kiss every single one of them ‘better’. His hands continue to gently caress ChangKyun’s sides and each small shiver that goes through the cat’s body resonates through Wonho.

“Tell me if something feels wrong, okay?” Wonho looks at the cat-boys half-shut eyes. His breathing is faster than before, his lips parted and the look in his amber eyes something Wonho hasn’t seen before. ChangKyun just nods and with a faint smile, Wonho continues planting kisses all over ChangKyun’s body, moving south. He’s doing his best to stay aware of the cat’s tail slowly brushing against the blankets below him between his legs.

He reaches the boy’s stomach and the latter shivers as Wonho’s hot breath graze over the head of his almost fully hard dick resting against his stomach below his navel. Teasing the kitten, Wonho directly blows air at the slightly twitching member and earns a loud gasp from ChangKyun as he just quickly presses his lips against the very tip before directing his attention to ChangKyun’s inner thighs. 

It’s a relief there are barely any signs of past there - the skin smooth and silky soft - and a little devil at the back of Wonho’s head urges him to sink his teeth into the soft, pale skin. Just lightly he obeys the urge and begins to very between gentle nibbles and kisses. The reaction is sensational as more and more mewls and moans start to fall from ChangKyun’s lips and he can’t keep quiet any more.

“Good?” Wonho murmur against ChangKyun’s thigh dangerously close to the crotch and first there is silence, in which Wonho assumes Changkyun nods before the cat lets out a shaky ‘yes’. “It will become better soon,” he smirks and there is a shiver of definite anticipation coursing through ChanKyun’s body. Shiver after shiver shakes his frame as Wonho’s breath is back on his length - much closer, much hotter, much more dangerous than before.

“Are you nervous?” Wonho asks as he completely lowers himself on the bed, the fluffy tail now barely touching his chest, facing the throbbing length of his lower. He places another kiss on the smooth inner thigh placing one of ChangKyun’s legs over his shoulder to gain a better, more comfortable access to his goal. There is another shaky ‘yes’ from ChangKyun.

“I have never…” he starts the sentence but doesn’t finish it knowing how the subject of past is rather sensitive. Wonho’s determination to erase it and to show ChangKyun that what he wants can be so much better than what he has experienced takes over his overthinking brain. He places another set of kisses on the cat’s inner thighs before giving his full attention to the trembling cock which demanded it.

He lifts the length away from ChangKyun’s body, which alone earns a gasp from the cat, and strokes it a few times feeling how it trembles and twitches from the touch. He settles his hand on the base of it and runs his tongue up from where his hand is to the very top, swirling it around the tip. His lips lock around the head of the dick and he moves his head down slowly and then back again, letting it fall from his mouth and his tongue working the crown and the slit. His one hand works base of it, his other sneaking in to gently massage the balls. 

ChangKyun is obviously lost in the sensation. His right hand is gripping onto the pillow above his head while his left grabs onto the blanket next to him. He’s breathing fast - lips parted in gasps and moans, groans and mewls - and eyes, though heavy-lidded, locked at what Wonho is doing. The boy’s whole body shivers and twitches each time Wonho does something new and it all feels so new but so good he is barely able to grasp it.

Meanwhile, Wonho has taken as much of the length in his mouth as he can, his head moving up and down, cheeks hollowed. He feels how it pulsates against his tongue, how ChangKyun shivers, his tail restlessly twitching between the bed and Wonho. ChangKyun’s moans bounce around the walls of their bedroom, each muscle in his body tensing, his back arching from the bed. 

The closer ChangKyun gets to the edge the more Wonho tries to push him over it. His removes his lips from the throbbing length, his hand taking control and adding more speed and momentum. His mouth, however, finds its place on the trembling thighs, leaving more small love-bites on the smooth skin. “Don’t even think of stopping yourself,” he murmurs against ChangKyun’s skin, the cat boy’s excitement so contagious Wonho finds it hard to stay calm himself. “Let go. Come,” Wonho encourages, his lips so close against ChangKyun’s skin they draw each letter on his skin.

The words of encouragement work as a switch and ChangKyun’s whole body shivers, a low yet loud moan coming from his lips as he comes. He arches from the bed, his hands clinging onto the pillow and the blanket, legs trapping Wonho for a moment. White spurts over his stomach and Wonho’s hand, his breathing deep and rapid as he goes limp on the bed seconds later.

“I assume it was good,” Wonho lowers ChangKyun’s leg back on the bed and moves up, first placing a few kisses on the boy’s neck letting his breathing to calm down a bit before he captures the parted lips for a real kiss. ChangKyun’s shaky hands wrap around Wonho’s shoulders, his fingers tangling in the still damp black mess of hair and he moans deeply into the kiss. Neither of them believes there is there a better way to convey their feelings at this exact moment rather than showing them physically. It is an unsaid agreement, as they pour their hearts and emotions in a deep, heated kiss. Lips fall in sync, tongues meet and swirl in passionate dances. The cat’s fangs poke at Wonho’s lips as he mewls into the lip-lock.

“And… it can get even better, right?” he whispers against Wonho’s lips as they try to catch their breath and rest their foreheads together. Wonho nods and ChangKyun trembles in nothing more or less than anticipation. He has never felt like this, no matter what kind of experiences has he lived through. This is not comparable to any of it in any way and the very thought of it excites him.

“Only… My tail…” he murmurs and instinctively Wonho looks down between them to see if he’s on it by any case. It hinders him, it holds him back right now, but just like with so many things, he needs to figure out ways to work around. “Move back a bit,” he asks and Wonho does it immediately, now super aware of the tail.

Even though his body still shakes a little from the high he reached moment’s ago ChangKyun sits up just enough to turn over. He lowers his head in the pillows, his chest partially against the blanket while his ass is in the air - tail now swaying freely - with legs slightly spread. He turns his head to the side and looks at Wonho who stares at him in slight shock. There are probably many reasons for that - one being the marks on ChangKyun’s back - but it shouldn’t hold them back.

“More… comfortable,” ChangKyun breathes out with a small on his lips as he locks his eyes with Wonho. It’s so odd being the one who reassures someone else but at the same time, it just shows how much he means to the still confused man. 

It takes a few seconds for Wonho to finally move. He kneels behind the cat-boy, his body heat is directly over ChangKyun, his hands slowly, gently and carefully gliding over the cat-boy’s sides. His lips press against the back of ChangKyun’s neck and trail down his back, paying extra attention to every single scar - big or small - just like he did earlier with his chest. His hands settle on ChangKyun’s ass, firmly but still tenderly kneading the round globes and the cat can’t choose which sensation is more intense - the lips on his skin or the touch of the hands.

At the same time, Wonho is doing all in his power to focus only on this moment, only on ChangKyun and not think of the dark events of past. He focuses on the warm flesh underneath his hands, the small shivers he feels with his lips, the soft tail brushing against his chest in a calm, pleasant rhythm. It is his own biggest downfall - how due to his work negative thoughts win over positive - but with ChangKyun it needs to be different, it has to be different at this moment and always.

Wonho places the last kiss right above ChangKyun’s tailbone, the said tail almost wrapping around his neck as he does so. His eyes go past the fluffy swinging distraction to his hands working the perfectly rounded globes, spreading them open and revealing the twitching and anticipating hole for his eyes. It’s an immediate thought with an immediate execution as he leans closer and lets his tongue to run around the edge of it. The fingers of his right hand move to the opening next, two slipping in with no problem and he starts working him in and out of the hot and undeniably tight body. He feels ChangKyun shiver, he feels him gasp and that is a distraction in its own.

“You… you don’t need to…” ChangKyun breathes out, his lips parted as he groans from the fingers, not three in the count, moving inside of him. He doesn’t want to and this point he even can’t finish the sentence on why Wonho doesn’t have to prep him, but he knows well enough Wonho knows it too.

“I know,” the man confirms ChangKyun’s thoughts, “but I want to,” he adds. It is an oddly pleasant feeling - his fingers thoroughly exploring the hot cavern and preparing ChangKyun to what is about to come next, which is something new. There is a whine of almost displeasement from the cat-boy when he pulls his fingers out, but in a matter of seconds, he feels something resting against his entrance again.

“If it feels w…” Wonho starts a sentence and ChangKyun stops him before he even manages to finish it.

“As you said to me - don’t even think of stopping yourself. I want to think only about this moment, only about you,” he speaks possibly the last coherent sentences for a moment, he realizes it himself and pushes back at Wonho who doesn’t argue back and lets his cock to fully enter the anticipating body. 

It takes a moment for Wonho to actually focus. His head goes light and breath catch in his lungs, the heat and tightness around him instantly messing with his head and instincts. He grips onto ChangKyun’s lower waist and closes his eyes, catching his own breath as he feels catboy bellow him do the same. Only the fluffy tail rhythmically brushing against his chest and stomach keeps him in reality instead of letting him slip into the world of raw instinct.

Slowly, he pulls out of the incredible tightness that grabs onto him and as slowly pushes back in, not being able to hold back heavy groans escaping his throat. He tries to remain fully in control of what he’s doing, his head taking more role into this than his feelings and it almost blocks his own chest.

“Let go,” ChangKyun gasps and their eyes meet. “I won’t break. You won’t let me. So, let go,” he smiles as his body moves back against Wonho again and again, setting his own pace as much as his position allows him to and though still in his head for a second, Wonho picks up on it. He speeds up, adding more power in his thrusts and new feeling swarm around him. It’s as if the warmth, the scent that radiates from ChangKyun - so uniquely his but much stronger now - takes control of him. 

His hands go back to the firm butt that fits in his hands so well, his eyes locking on how he moves in and out of his lover. His ears filled with the pleased moans and mewls from ChangKyun, the sound of his own rapid breathing and low groans, the obscenely wonderful sound of skin meeting skin. Wonho’s eyes go up from the hypnotizing movement of his own hips to the still majestically calm swaying of ChangKyun’s tail, over the sensual curve in the cat-boy’s back to his parted lips and half-lidded eyes. His gripping onto the pillow with both of his hands, drooling a little on the white fabric as he doesn’t hold back a single moan that lingers on his lips. 

“Damn it,” curses slip from Wonho’s lips as all of his senses are being attacked and he can’t even predict how long he will be able to handle this. He wraps his arm around ChangKyun’s middle, securing his body before pulling him back onto his lap. 

It’s a matter of second of adjusting until ChangKyun’s back is against Wonho’s chest, his head leaning on the broad shoulder. As much as he can he bounces on Wonho’s lap himself and the man meets his trust, the amplitude smaller but their movements more in sync, more precise and faster. Their even closer and the increased skin contact rises the heat in the already steamy room even more.

“So… good,” ChangKyun breathes out, his breath hot against Wonho’s neck, his body shivering. His hand goes up, resting on Wonho’s cheek and directing him towards the cat-boy, allowing their lips meet in a kiss that is more tongue and teeth but it is almost desperately needed. 

Wonho’s hand glides over ChangKyun’s chest and stomach before wrapping his fully hard cock, the smaller man gasping so intensely they need to break the kiss. There is very little rhythm matching between the bodies meeting and Wonho’s hand working on ChangKyun’s length but it doesn’t matter a single bit. Time as a concept is lost as they are gone in each other.

It all comes to a halt in phases of ecstasy. ChangKyun reaches his second high first, another release landing on Wonho’s helpful hand, ChangKyun’s stomach, and the bedding. Wonho catches up soon after, giving more wave soft pleasure to the catboy’s sensitive body as he keeps thrusting until he fills the boy with his release.

The air in the room is heavy and thick, their breathing heavy and each small touch they now share, each soft touch of the lips is layered with emotions. It is almost impossible to move but they still attempt - their bodies tired and slowly recovering from the intense pleasure. ChangKyun moves away from Wonho with a whine as his cock slips out of the cat-boy’s body. The latter almost too lazily moves forward on his fours, his legs spreading and in a second it is clear what he is doing.

Wonho’s release sinfully drips down ChangKyun’s thighs, his movements only enhancing it. He partially flops on the bed in a similar position as moment’s ago and reaches behind himself, two of his own fingers slipping into his still sensitive body and moaning at the sensation. He pulls them out, covered in the white thick liquid of his lover and with no hesitation brings it to his lips, licking them clean before most obscenely yet erotically sucking on the same fingers.

“Don’t…” Wonho just gasps, all this time just blankly following ChangKyun’s actions with his eyes. He feels his dick slowly hardening again at the very sight before him and his head going light. Still being too lost in the moment he just watches how ChangKyun turns around and crawls toward him. He straddles Wonho’s lap as he does so often, but this time he pays extra attention to how Wonho’s hardening cock settles between his butt-cheeks, easily sliding over the slicked opening.

“More,” he breathes against Wonho’s lips, pulling on the bottom one gently with his teeth. “More, please,” he adds and rocks his hips slowly and Wonho can just grab on the catboy’s thighs.

“Don’t be too greedy,” he tries to reason with the turned on cat who has gone to nibbling on Wonho’s neck while still slowly moving in his lap. 

“I know you want more too,” he murmurs against Wonho’s neck before looking up to lock their eyes. “Please, I want to feel this good more,” he almost pleads and it might be risky, it might not be entirely right, but Wonho can’t fight against it. He can’t deny the fact he wants more too.

Gently he lifts the cat boy off his lap, making the latter pout, however, he is directly above him in seconds. Their lips meet, skin touching skin, and they get lost in a moment after moment - forgetting past, creating present and forming future till the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here!  
> What comes next might be a bit dramatic, but I swear it will be a very very happy ending and no one will get hurt!  
> Leave a comment (here or twitter @BeanSensei is fine) and tell me what you liked and what you are expecting more!


	4. The Test

The morning idle is one Wonho’s favorite things now. He loves waking up with ChangKyun sleeping in his arms and to kiss his kitten awake. He adores how cutely the cat saunters around the apartment in his sleepy state, how he finds any way to prolong close contact with Wonho before the latter goes to work. How his smaller frame sneaks into the shower with Wonho, how he snuggles against him in the kitchen - his presence everywhere in subtle and less subtle ways.

“I really have to go now,” Wonho whispers against ChangKyun’s lips, trapped in the cat’s embrace. The boy is sitting on the kitchen table - Wonho between his legs, cat's arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of the man. His slim frame is hidden in the ridiculously large mint grey hoodie he loved so much, legs disappearing in a bit too long grey slacks taken from Wonho’s closet. He is still sleepy, still clinging onto Wonho and it is almost impossible to let go.

“Don’t,” he whimpers and hides his face against Wonho’s shoulder, his ears brushing against the man’s jaw. “Just today don’t go,” he whines and pulls Wonho closer with both his arms and legs, which the bigger man does not stop. Instead, he wraps his own arms around ChangKyun’s middle a bit tighter. “It doesn’t feel right to let you go today,” ChangKyun continues to murmur and even though it is odd to admit, Wonho feels the same.

Everything this morning has been the same as always - the same wonderful routines - but something ominous is lingering in the air. He can feel it and so can ChangKyun, but they can’t name it and the nameless fear of something unknown scrapes at Wonho’s chest. He doesn’t want to leave, but he has to if he doesn’t want to lose his job.

“I will try to get back home earlier today, okay?” Wonho presses a kiss against the top of ChangKyun’s head. “But I have to go,” he gently pulls the cat away from him, the pout on the cute face almost breaking his heart, however more things make him smile. Where only scars used to be a month ago small whiskers have started to poke out from the cat’s cheeks and even though it might seem like nothing it meant so much. It means he felt safe, happy and secure - stress and fear-free for them to grow back after such a long time.

“You promise to come back early?” ChangKyun pouts and Wonho nods, kissing the pout away. He uses the distraction of the lip-lock to slip out of ChangKyun’s embrace.

“I will be home early, I promise,” he smiles at the still pouting cat and turns around to walk to the hallway. Just when he steps over the kitchen doorstep his phone starts to ring on the living room coffee table. The caller ID reads ‘Kihyun’ and it’s very unusual for him to call from the blue, as he prefers texting.

“Good morning,” Wonho picks up, turning to ChangKyun who has walked to the living room too, his ears moving at sounds outside that are strangely loud for the neighborhood. 

“Are you still at home?” Kihyun asks straight ahead, his voice the most nervous Wonho has ever heard it. It sounds like he is driving, someone who sounds like Jooheon speaking in the background.

“Yes,” Wonho barely manages to reply before Kihyun continues.

“Thank the heavens. Get ChangKyun and all of his papers and come outside, now,” Kihyun instructs. It’s a second for Wonho to realize what the man said, his eyes going to ChangKyun standing in the middle of the room looking right back at him.

“Why? What’s going on?” he asks, the stress levels in him rising by the seconds. Nothing good would make Kihyun call this early and request both him and ChangKyun to leave.  


“Long story short - the shelter we adopted all of our pets from has been bought, so the new owner is recalling all adoptions claiming a defect in all hybrids. Since 6 AM they are going around in units and catching all pets,” Kihyun speaks rapidly, the turn blinker clicks almost too loud in Wonho’s ears, each sound penetrating his brain after Kihyun’s words.

“How… How is that possible?” he looks at ChangKyun who stares back in confusion, tilting his head to the side. “They can’t…” he tries to rationalize the information he just received but it doesn’t add up in his head.

“There is literally no time for explanations. I have no idea how they move but they already were in our neighborhood and Jooheon’s too. I barely managed to pick him and Minhyuk up,” Kihyun continues speaking fast. His words become a mess in Wonho’s head and he goes almost dizzy, taking a step back, his back of his legs hitting the chair. ChangKyun is by his side in second and the sheer look on confusion and concern on his face makes these news even worse.

“What… What do we do again?” Wonho tries to snap out of it, steadying himself on his feet before walking to the bedroom slowly, his head still buzzing. 

“Get his papers. They can’t legally take him away if he doesn’t have his passport and reports. Come downstairs and wait until we arrive. We will be there as soon as possible,” Kihyun instructs and Wonho nods before realizing speaking is needed. 

“Okay. We will be outside,” he manages to reply before hanging up and taking a deep breath. He has to remain calm, he has to focus as this is not a joke. He walks to the small nightstand next to the bed and takes out the folder with all of ChangKyun’s documents. His legs are treacherous and start shaking and he sits down on the edge of the bed, hoping to calm down at least a bit.

“What’s going on?” ChangKyun has followed him in the room but has stayed at the door. “Why do you need those?” he asks looking at the folder in Wonho’s hands. His face reads more unanswered questions but the rising tension in the air makes him keep them to himself.  


“Could you, please, go put on your shoes and a jacket?” Wonho tries to smile at the cat-boy, but a wave of irrationally rational fear of losing him rushes through his body and he feels how he starts shaking. He can just hope ChangKyun doesn’t see it.

“Should I change? My jacket won’t fit on this,” the cat tilts his head in confusion, his eyes locked on Wonho and even though the latter doesn’t want to admit it - the cat knows something is wrong.

“Then put on mine. It should fit,” Wonho fails miserably at not letting the fear show in his voice as it trembles and chokes up. “Please,” he adds and even though obviously unwillingly ChangKyun nods and walks away.

Wonho lets out a shaky breath, rubbing his face with his free hand. This is a nightmare. The morning fairy tale has turned into a blood-freezing nightmare. His brain has instantly gone to the most horrifying outcomes, the worst possible scenarios. So suddenly, out of nowhere and with no warning or true chance to fight back, he could lose ChangKyun. He is not ready now (or ever) to face with such a reality - he would rather fight whoever tries to take him till last breathe.

He stands up, his legs still wobbly and is about to walk to the main room, yet he stops. Wonho takes his passport and other identifying documents from the nightstand as well, adding them to ChangKyun’s folder. It feels like a wise thing to do.

Wonho’s heart sinks as he returns to the room, ChangKyun standing on the edge between the hallway and the living room - shoes on, Wonho’s moss green bomber-jacket on his shoulders, filled with the large sweater. His eyes show it clearly - he knows something is very very wrong and Wonho has no chance of hiding it from him.

“We will have to leave for a bit,” he says as calmly as he can and goes to put on his own shoes.

“What’s going on, Wonho?” ChangKyun has turned to him and the bespoken wishes he could explain properly, that he himself would fully understand, but he just knows how the fear is rising in him and he can’t help it.

The very second Wonho opens his mouth to at least a little bit explain to ChangKyun what is going on, a loud knock shakes the front door, followed by a long press of the bell button. Wonho’s heart sinks to his stomach and he takes a step back, instinctively placing himself between the door and ChangKyun.

“Lee Wonho, this is the Central Hybrid Control Center,” a voice booms behind the door and Wonho’s whole body tenses up. He is both about to slip into panic and has the determination to stay calm at the same time more for ChangKyun's than his own sake. 

“We know you are still there,” the voice from behind the door says. At this moment Wonho turns to ChangKyun, who has hidden behind him. His ears are against his head, eyes wide and confused and Wonho wishes he could just hide him somewhere now - away from all this.

“ChangKyun, listen,” he whispers. “Hide these with you and don’t give them to anyone,” he hands the folder with documents to the cat who takes it with shaking hands. “If they will get these, they will take you away from me,” he hopes his voice doesn’t shake as much as he thinks it does. There is more knocking, ringing and speaking behind the doors, but he does his very best not to focus on it.

“Why…” ChangKyun lets out quietly, pressing the folder against his chest. His eyes are full of confusion and fear layers on top of it and Wonho wishes he could explain properly.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know,” he admits. Another set of knocks, now followed with threats of breaking the door, shakes the small hallways and both of them look at the door. Wonho snaps out first. He places his hands on ChangKyun’s cheeks, making the cat to look at him.

“When the door opens, there will be scary men behind them. Don’t look at them, not even for a second,” he instructs. “When I will say run, you will have to run - as fast as you can without looking back, straight downstairs,” the threats from behind the door grow in strength and Wonho’s heart beats rapidly in his chest for far too many reasons to list - from fear to adrenaline.

“Outside you need to find Kihyun, you remember him, right?” he waits for ChangKyun to nod before he continues. “No matter what, get to him,” he adds and glances at the door with officials getting more and more restless and angry behind them.

“But you…” ChangKyun whispers, the amber pools of light getting watery, but he is holding back. So is Wonho, his whole being not falling into a panic only because of ChangKyun.

“I will be as close behind you as I can,” he smiles despite the smile being sad and moves forwards, gently pressing his lips against ChangKyun’s lips. “I love you,” he whispers so quietly it can barely be heard.

“I love you too,” ChangKyun replies as quietly and their eyes lock for a second before Wonho let’s go. The latter pulls the large hood over ChangKyun’s head, their eyes losing contact behind the edge of the fabric, and turns around. He once more stands between the door and ChangKyun. His heart is racing and he has to blink his eyes several times to get the rising tears of emotions out of them. He doesn’t even know how many men are behind the door, waiting for him and ChangKyun, but he knew he would hold back an army if he needed to, just so his ChangKyun would get away.

His hand is on the door handle and just for a second, he glances back at the cat-boy. The cat places the folder underneath the large sweater, tucking it behind the waistband of his pants and zips up the jacket. It would be a funny and ridiculous scene at any other moment, how bundled up the kitten is, but now it is all but that. Wonho turns back to the door, takes a deep breath and unlocks it. 

“What is the issue?” he asks as soon as there is the smallest gap in the door and face of a man appears in it. 

“We are from the…” he begins the sentence but Wonho cuts him short immediately. 

“I heard where you are from. What is the issue?” he repeats his question, the displacement on the man’s face very evident.

“After a client of ours took custody of the MBB hybrid sanctuary, it was revealed that most hybrids leaving it had essential flaws and defects. In order to provide the owners with the best possible experience, it is required to hand in all pets for examination to avoid any problems in the future. All suited pets will be returned but the flawed ones will be replaced,” the man explains in such cold, unpleasant voice - speaking of living beings as if they were a piece of furniture or electronics, rather than someone alive. Wonho can feel ChangKyun shivering behind him but he is determined to not let this happen.

“And what if I am fully satisfied and don’t want to hand anyone over?” he asks, the annoyance level in the officials face rising by the second.

“This is not your choice to make. We would appreciate if you could hand over the hybrid 0126,” the man says and Wonho sees another one moving behind him. He hopes there is just two of them or else it will become difficult.

“I refuse,” Wonho replies as calmly as he can, his hand clenched on the door handle - his knuckles turning white.

“Then we will have use strength, as this is direct disobeying of the law regarding ownership,” the man is now on the verge of boiling. He reaches for the door to pull it fully open, but Wonho has to move faster.

“Then screw your laws,” he almost hisses and pushes the door open himself, hitting the second man that is standing behind them and launching forward, body-slamming the man he was speaking to on the ground. He can barely hold the man down despite his own large build - the man being taller and even bigger - but he does his very best to hold him to the ground with all his strength.

“Run!” he yells out and in a second ChangKyun runs out of the apartment. He avoids the staggering man who was hit by the door and, even though stumbling a little, bolts down the stairs as Wonho instructed. He doesn’t look back and Wonho almost breathes freely until the second man starts to move towards the stairs.

He tries to get up from the lock he is in with the first official, but now he is the one trapped. It is a struggle he can’t win just by being passive, so he gathers his courage for possible consequences and headbutts the man that has grabbed the hold of him. It’s just a second and it’s even more difficult as he is now dizzy too, but he breaks free and stands up. He grabs onto the second man, pulling him back from the stairs and falling backward in the process. His back stings, head spins, but both men are now pissed of at him and focus just on him - hopefully, it gives ChangKyun enough time.

 

ChangKyun stumbles downstairs as fast as he can. He trips over the stairs, almost falling down a couple of times, but he catches himself on the railings. His one hand wraps around his middle to make sure the documents are still with him and all he focuses on is on running out. There is this urge to look back and see if Wonho is following, but he knows the moment he would probably fall and that is not something he needs right now.

He runs into the front door almost with full force before fiddling with the handle to open them. The moment he bursts out on the street he feels absolutely lost. His eyes wander around the street - a large car with logos that remind of police stands a bit further down the street, a man resting against its side. For a second the man’s eyes lock with ChangKyun’s and the cat turns away immediately, walking fast the other direction.

“Hey, you!” the man calls out - obviously towards ChangKyun - but the latter doesn’t stop even for a second or look back. He keeps walking to a direction he doesn’t know but all he knows is that he has to move, he has to get away from the man. If he caught him… ChangKyun doesn’t even want to think of such possibility. As he walks another car - a larger black one with no markings - speeds past him. He hears a loud sound of breaks before the car is back at his side and then in front of him backing up.

“ChangKyunnie,” Minhyuk’s head appears as soon as the back door opens and the front window rolls down - Kihyun at the driver's wheel and Hyungwon next to him. 

“Get in!” Kihyun instructs and ChangKyun quickly glances over at where the other car is before moving forward. He freezes immediately as he sees three men walking out of the building he run out of. His legs move on his own, turning towards the men when he realizes that the two at their door earlier were guiding Wonho to the parked car, his hands cuffed behind his back.

“Wonho…” he lets out quietly and if not Jooheon and Minhyuk jumping out of the car and grabbing him, he would have run straight back. 

“Let’s go,” Jooheon speaks softly as he does his best to guide ChangKyun to the car, but the cat can’t register all what is going on. He shakes his head and tries to pull out of the grip.

“No… Wonho… I can’t…” he tries to break free, but the combined strength of Jooheon and Minhyuk is too much for him to handle after the running and now when his mind and heart is in a state of shock. He can’t fight back being pulled in the car between the two men that took hold of him. The doors close and Kihyun starts the car the very second. They go past the car, the men and Wonho, and ChangKyun desperately climbs over Jooheon’s lap to the window, catching just a glimpse of how Wonho is pushed into the car. 

“We can’t leave him! We have to get him!” ChangKyun protests and has to be pulled back in his seat and buckled down by the two in the back seat with him. “Go back! Please,” he pleads towards Kihyun and just for a second the latter looks at him with pained expression before turning back to the road.

“We can’t. If we go back now they will get you. They will get Minhyuk and Hyungwon and put me and Jooheon in jail for resisting along with Wonho. Just because we have these archaic laws,” he explains calmly, however, his hands are so tightly locked around the steering wheel his knuckles have turned white, each vein popping out. Hyungwon rests his larger hand on Kihyun’s and the latter inhales and exhales slowly, calming himself down and loosening his grip.

“Shownu works in the local government. He will do all he can to get Wonho back soon. He can’t draw too much attention to himself though,” the man behind the wheel explains and locks his eyes with ChangKyun’s pleading ones through the rearview mirror. “He will be back soon. I promise,” he says and smiles softly. He sounds sincere, but ChangKyun’s heart is restless and so is his mind.

He pulls his feet up, resting the soles of his shoes on the edge of the seat, his legs against his chest as close as he can. His face hides behind his knees, his arms pulling his legs even closer. He fixes the hood over his head so no light would enter and inhales deeply the familiar scent coming from Wonho’s jacket before he feels the first tear running over his cheeks and he has to bite his lower lip to hold back a sob. He isn’t taken away from Wonho, but Wonho is taken away from him instead. 

An arm he assumes is Minhyuk’s, as it comes to his side, pulls him closer and he doesn’t decline the touch. He is hurting deep in his chest and he has never felt a pain so deep before. The rational side of him tries to tell him it will be alright, that he will see Wonho again soon, but his emotions take over and he remembers the clear fear in Wonho’s eyes as they stood at the door. He saw such fear - the fear of losing ChangKyun - in is eyes only that time he broke down now months ago. It was the same intense fear and if ChangKyun didn’t understand it then, he fully felt it coursing through his own veins now.

He hides as deep in the layers of clothing and the shadows they create as he can and lets tears quietly soak into the fabric. Minhyuk gently rubs his back and it helps and makes it worse at the same time. The car is completely quiet so even though quiet his sobs can be heard until he is too exhausted to keep going. His eyes hurt and so does his chest and he can’t call it falling asleep, as he passes out from the overwhelming emotions.

ChangKyun wakes up only when the car stops. Minhyuk gently shakes his shoulders and waits for ChangKyun to raise his head before he moves. The dog-hybrid opens the door of the car and gets out, offering ChangKyun his hand just like the very first time they met, and ChangKyun accepts the offer. He follows the puppy into a house of a moderate size where their others have already started to settle in. But ChangKyun has very little interest in it - how it looks, how it smells, what is the temperature. He doesn't care. 

“I will take him to his room, okay?” Minhyuk asks someone, ChangKyun doesn’t know who, he just hears an affirmative answer and follows Minhyuk when he moves. He walks through a rather short hallway with doors on either side and the puppy leads him in one of the rooms at the end of it.

“This is Shownu’s and Kihyun’s summer house. We have stayed here a few times. It’s very nice,” Minhyuk explains and pulls open the curtains of the room to let light in. “Until we figure out what to do this will be your and Wonho’s room,” he walks over to ChangKyun who has stopped near the door. “He will be here soon. Believe in it,” he says with a smile and the cat can just nod. He wants to believe it with his whole heart - that this sudden feeling of being alone again will disappear soon, that it is just a trick his head is playing on him and nothing more.

“Do you want to stay here for a bit or to come with me to the main room?” Minhyuk ass and the cat whispers that he will stay here. He waits for Minhyuk to leave and the door to close before he moves. He takes off Wonho’s jacket and places it on the bed and then lifts the hoodie. The folder is still there, the hard edge leaving some new scratch marks on his stomach, but scars were nothing new to him. 

No place in the room seems like a safe enough place to put them for now, but he opts for putting it under the pillows, where he will not forget about them in case he has to run again. He is ready to run at any moment and that alone is a scary feeling - being ready to flee. Such feeling of dread is foreign for him already for a while and now feeling it is the oddest thing, but he couldn’t help it.

Unwillingly he walks back to the main room. A counter divides it from a kitchen where Kihyun is currently working, but ChangKyun’s mind can’t focus on details. He finds a chair that a bit reminded him of the one at home and climbs into it. His feet rest on the edge of the chair, leg close to his chest again, but now he has pulled the large hoodie over his legs, his hands disappearing in the long sleeves. He rests his chin on his knees and looks at the room through his black bangs.

His eyes follow Kihyun who walks over from the kitchen with a glass of water. He squats in front of ChangKyun and places the glass on the nearby table. “Shownu will bring him here soon,” he looks up at the cat who looks back at him. “You won’t lose him,” he smiles and stands up, petting the cat’s head softly before going back to the kitchen area.

ChangKyun moves only when Jooheon calls him over for dinner. He brings the now empty glass of water along and even though it’s not much it makes Kihyun smile. Even though the food is good, he pokes around his dish and eats very little, his stomach not wanting anything even though his head knows he has to eat, he has to sleep, he has to wait patiently. No one forces him and no one says anything which makes it easier, but the time after dinner makes it harder.

ChangKyun walks back to the chair he has chosen, Hyungwon flops down on a couch, his tall frame taking up the whole length of it, and Jooheon, along with Minhyuk in his lap, takes another chair. Kihyun joins them and sits down next to Hyungwon, who instead pulls the smaller man down for a proper cuddle, the man letting out the deepest sigh. And then there is ChangKyun, hiding in his sweater, already missing the embrace he called home more than any house or room.

“I will go to sleep,” he announces quietly and before anyone can stop him, he walks to his designated room. He pulls the curtain close and crawls in the bed. He doesn’t bother getting under the blanket but instead grabs Wonho’s jacket and places it on top of himself. It’s so silly, he knows, to miss Wonho so incredibly but this is not him leaving for work, this is him being who knows where for who knows how long.

ChangKyun hides his nose in the collar of the jacket and inhales deeply. For so, so long - his whole life to be precise - he had no one and nothing. Grown in a cage and taught not to speak back, not to protest, no to cry or plead, not to show it hurts. Thrown into a ‘pet cafe’ as soon he was deemed ready and left to suffer there for over a decade, perhaps more. He couldn’t tell for how long by this point. The salvation in form of the cafe being closed and him being taken to a shelter was just a short escape. Therapies after therapies to deal with his ‘trauma’ which was no better than another training on what not to say, what not to think about and another four walls where he was trapped. But then change came.

At first, he met Kihyun, his hair was colored bright then so he remembered him immediately, and the first thing he told him about was his ‘lonely friend’ Wonho. He showed pictures of this brightly smiling man - his eyes turning into crescent moons when he did - and for the first time, it actually felt that ChangKyun’s heart was beating. He wanted to meet him so much, to be someone’s - not everyone’s toy to play around with. And when he did it felt like air entered his lungs for the first time.

The way he looked at ChangKyun the very first time, how gently his hand settled in ChangKyun’s hair - all of it felt like finally being alive. Each smallest thing  \- from a piece of cake to waking up in someone’s arms -  built a new world around ChangKyun, a world he never knew existed and the brightest light was in the center of it. From nothing he suddenly had everything and he felt alive, he felt proud of still being around when he had detested it so many times. But now, everything he had was ripped away from him.

He hides his face even more in Wonho’s jacket and wishes he could stop thinking, that this time someone would give him a command not to think and he could obey. But all he can focus on is how dark everything seems when he doesn’t know where the light he has found is.  

The door quietly opens and he looks over the collar of the jacket to see HyungWon sauntering in. He closes the door and lazily crawls in the bed. “You shouldn’t be alone. A lot of dark thoughts and memories creep on you when you are alone,” he says and lays down behind ChangKyun. “I know a lot about dark thoughts. All of us do. But we also know they can be won over with even just a little bit of hope,” he adds and ChangKyun sits up just a little and glances over his shoulder. Hyungwon has laid down on his back, arms under his head, eyes already closed. ChangKyun follows his example and lays down again, closing his eyes and pulling the jacket tighter around himself.

Not more than 10 minutes pass when the door opens again and Minhyuk walks. He is half asleep and almost trips before getting to the bed, but he manages to get in on the other side of ChangKyun. “Happy dreams,” he murmurs as he falls asleep and even though it’s hard ChangKyun lets sleep to take over, even if it’s for just a few hours.

 

The next day and the day after that and then the day after that is a painful waiting game. ChangKyun spends all three at the window at the front of the house. He hears how Kihyun talks to Shownu on phone, each conversation ending with a deep sigh and he remains waiting. He steps away for small meals - still more poking around his plate than eating - and then returns to the window. At nights Hyungwon and Minhyuk still keep him company but he can’t sleep, at least not as he would want to. Finally, day 5 since running away ends the wait.

“They are here!” he hears Jooheon in the living room while he himself has already gone to his room, the clock is showing near midnight. He rushes out of the room, tripping over his own feet and rather stumbling into the room than walking. Just for a second, he stops, his eyes fully registering Wonho standing near the door. ChangKyun inhales deeply before he runs and jumps straight into the man’s welcoming arms. 

They stumble a little but Wonho manages to keep his balance even though he has his arms full with overwhelmed cat-boy. The latter has wrapped his legs around Wonho’s lower waist and arms around his shoulders so tightly it is almost hard to breathe or move, but Wonho is holding the cat as closely, as tightly. His one arm is securing ChangKyun’s thigh while other wraps around his back.

“You said you will be right behind me,” ChangKyun looks straight at the man. “That wasn’t quite true,” he says his lower lip quivering as he smoothes hair away from Wonho’s face and cups it in his hands. “That was scary,” he admits and let’s Wonho to rub their noses together.

“I’m sorry. I got held back,” Wonho smiles and his eyes are watery and so are ChangKyun’s. He can't put in words the feeling of seeing ChangKyun again. It was not even a week but it felt like an eternity. He takes in every smallest feature of the cat's lovable face, his heart sinking at the whiskers gone again - probably fallen out from stress - but he tries to focus on those amber pools of light.

“It won’t happen again. I promise,” he says and their lips finally meet. It’s almost desperate how much they need it, how much they need be sure that this is real - that now they have each other again. It feels like weeks, months even while it has been just days but the feeling can’t be explained or rationalized.

“Let’s all sit down,” Kihyun suggests, he himself for a second lost in a hug with Shownu, disappearing in the larger man's embrace. They all move to the couches and chairs - Jooheon and Minhyuk taking one chair, Wonho and ChangKyun the other and the other three settling on the sofa. For a moment there is just silence in the room of everyone breathing more freely than before. “What’s the verdict?” Kihyun speaks again, directing the question to Shownu.

“On general situation - their actions can’t be flawed when regarding law. They have the right to recall all adoptions,” it almost audible how everyone in the room tense up because of the ridiculous reality. Even though it had been years, nothing has changed from times when all pets were just mindless creatures with no sense of being. The laws are outdated, the attitude still inhuman and nothing is about to change any time soon.   


“However their jurisdiction doesn’t reach outside of the municipality,” Shownu adds. He loosens his tie and lets out a sigh as he leans back in the sofa.  


“So we need to move?” Jooheon asks and the larger man, wearing an expensive suit but looking as tired as anyone else in the room or even more, nods.

“All those who resisted might face jail time, so staying is not an option,” Shownu sighs. “They are locking bank accounts and confiscating documents. I saved what I can from yours but it’s not much,” he continues and looks at Wonho. “They also revoked your medical license.”

All eyes are now on Wonho but the man seems oddly calm. He just nods calmly, his focus more on the feeling of ChangKyun in his arms than anything else. Everything else was secondary.   


“Wonho?” ChangKyun, who has settled in the man’s lap speaks softly. “Will it be okay?” 

“Yeah. Lately, I felt it might not be a job for me anyway,” he smiles and places a kiss on ChangKyun’s temple. “All my documents were with you so my savings account should be safe as it’s not on my name,” he continues as he pulls ChangKyun just a bit closer. “It will be okay when we figure out where to go.”  


“I had someone look into some options,” Shownu sits up and leans closer to the table in the middle. “There are good places where to live with simple job options that should be okay for now right along the coastline. The laws there are favorable and they do not fall from each other,” he places his phone in the middle of the table so everyone could see as he scrolls through.

The conversations about where each of them would head go well over 2 AM, some decisions made - each of them choosing a different town near the coastline with a short car-ride separating them. Some questions still hanging in the air, but none of them is ready to face them this late or rather this early. For no most of them, wan nothing but sleep and a chance to finally breathe freely, as all of them are safe. ChangKyun has fallen asleep already on Wonho’s lap and the latter quietly wishes everyone else a good night before he walks to their room. 

There is a sad smile on his face he sees his jacket laying on the bed and he feels guilty he had to stay behind like this, but if they would have caught ChangKyun the outcome would have been much much worse. Documents or not they would have kept him there, or even more - sent him somewhere where Shownu’s connections would do nothing. Getting Wonho out of holden because of resisting and injuring an agent is nothing in comparison to retrieving a hybrid. The latter is impossible unless a miracle happens.  


Wonho gently places the cat on the bed and moves just enough to put the jacket away and close the door, but the cat-boy wakes immediately, feeling the absence of the man. “Wonho…” he whines and looks around in the dark, rising from the bed. “Wonho?” he calls out again and the bespoken is by his side in a second.

“I am here. Don’t worry,” he gets in the bed next to ChangKyun and the latter snuggles up to him immediately. There is nothing but their breathing syncing up and hearts calming down for a moment. The whole house falls in silence and comfortable darkness now that no one has to be alone.

“What will happen now?” ChangKyun whispers, clinging onto Wonho. He should feel more uncertain, more scared but even though the future is very uncertain he feels safe again.  


“We will start a new life, I guess.  It won’t be easy but it will be worth it,” Wonho says as he threads his fingers through ChangKyun’s hair. The kitten looks up and Wonho places soft kisses on his cheeks, quietly making a new determination see those whiskers grow again.  


“It is?” the cat asks. He has never had anything to lose - job or friends - and all that is truly his is in his arms now. But it is different for Wonho, at least he assumes it is.  


“Yes, because I don’t need anything else to start anew - just you,” Wonho says with a smile and even in the darkness of the room their lips find each other for a sweet kiss - a promise that their new lives will be as good and better as the old ones, as this time they are starting off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will make up to it, I swear!  
> But what are you expecting from it? And how did this one make you feel? Because I cried once while writing!  
> Also - HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, CHANGKYUN BABY!


	5. The Beginning

ChangKyun rests his head on his arms folded on the windowsill and looks at the road below the window. The lights turned on an hour ago, chasing away the darkness of midnight that settles all around houses, trees, cars, and people. The wind coming from the nearby sea chases around the first leaves that are giving in to the nearing fall and the cat feels a shiver running through him just at the idea of that breeze touching him. His lids are heavy and he feels more and more tired by the passing moment, but he stubbornly remains awake and looks through the glass. 

A car stops in front of the house and the moment the door opens ChangKyun sits up in the armchair that is placed next to the window. Two figures exit the vehicle and thank the driver before coming inside. He can hear the front door falling shut, chatter along the way as two pairs of shoes walk upstairs. The ears on top of his head twitch and he turns toward the door he could see from his seat and waits.

The doors of the small apartment open slowly and quietly and ChangKyun immediately jumps from the chair. He a little clumsily hits his elbow on the windowsill but it doesn't matter nor does it slow him down. He stumbles past the two-seat couch, the coffee-table that fit nothing more than two larger plates on it, and the TV of an older model. Past the door to the kitchen that fit nothing but a fridge, few cupboards, a sink, and a stove. Past the door leading to the bedroom and bathroom and right to the front door.

“Welcome home,” he says brightly, holding onto the edge of the grey hoodie with his always present sweater-paws. Even though tired, two chestnut brown eyes look at him from the edge of black bangs and a smile appears on the full lips. The man before him takes the two steps closer, his arms going around ChangKyun’s middle, pulling him as close as he can until their noses can touch. ChangKyun’s own arms wrap around the man’s shoulders and he gets lost in the embrace.

“I will never get tired of hearing that,” Wonho smiles as much as his tired state allows him to and pulls the cat even closer to him. It is a minute of perfect silence - just them holding each other and nothing else - no one making a sound, no one moving. They move away from each other slowly and their lips touch just for the briefest kiss, but as every time butterflies dance madly in their chests just from such short touch. It was all that is needed to ignite the fire in the pits of their stomachs.

“Are you hungry?” ChangKyun asks, both of them shimmying further into the apartment, still attached to each other. Wonho’s new work hour that sometimes is even longer than before kept them apart more than they are together, so each second, each minute is of greater importance than ever before. Perhaps the fear of separation still lingering at the back of their heads played a part in the need to stay as close as possible.

“No. Because we had to work overtime the boss bought us all dinner,” Wonho shakes his head and places a kiss on ChangKyun’s forehead. “I do need to lay down. I think I might have pulled a muscle in my back,” he admits and even though he sees the concern in ChangKyun’s eyes he smiles. “It’s nothing serious,” he adds and kisses the tip of the cat's nose, the cute concerned pout on the boy’s lips bringing him nothing but joy despite how odd it sounded.

“I’ll wash up, ok?” he more states than asks but ChangKyun still nods, letting go of the taller man thought unwillingly. He always says it’s nothing serious - that minor injuries are very common-, but ChangKyun can’t believe it even though he wants to. Compared to before Wonho’s job is a lot more physical - working in a transit warehouse and doing all the manual work from packing to lifting and carrying packages in ridiculous weights. It is located near the boarding house they are living in already for three months, it pays well, but ChangKyun couldn’t help being concerned about Wonho’s health. Wonho still is and will always be all that ChangKyun has.

With a concerned pout not leaving his face, he walks to the bedroom that has nothing more but a single wardrobe, a bed and a nightstand in it. ChangKyun crawls to the middle of the bed and then towards the window. The bed is right next to the window and that is probably ChangKyun’s favorite thing about their new home - how on sunny Sunday mornings the light came through the curtains warming the room up. In those moments he snuggled closer to Wonho and both of them slept half of the day away, wrapped in the blanket of warmth provided by the sun and each other’s arms. He wished tomorrow morning - a Sunday after a six-day work week - would be exactly like that.

Even though they started from a complete zero, ChangKyun almost likes this new life better than the one before. The people living in the same house are all here with stories and lives behind them. Right in the door across a boy not older than 19 moved in around the same time as they and was working together with Wonho. He ran away from home along with his girlfriend after his father had threatened no exchange her for a newer model of cat-hybrid. She was the boy's gift on his 15th birthday and she is the one who has already gone through hell and back with him. Never would he let her be taken away. ChangKyun understood him as he would most probably do the same.

Next door lives a woman with her daughter and a dog-hybrid woman. They had escaped the abuse of the woman’s husband and ran to this seaside town. Their love is that of a family, different from what ChangKyun knew and fully understood, but he knew the feeling of getting away from abuse, so he understood them as well.

The owner of the house is a rather young woman, who has a cat-hybrid husband, not legally but she calls him like that, and a cat-hybrid daughter. The little girl is adopted, but for her, the woman and her husband are nothing less than parents. She loves playing with the kids in the house as well as ChangKyun, who has become her favorite babysitter. Before he couldn’t even imagine going outside the apartment and meeting others let alone leaving the house, but here hybrids freely walk on the streets, works simple jobs and lives amongst humans as freely as it is possible. This is a different world 5-hour drive away from their previous home and despite the nasty twists of fate, this is the best outcome for them.

“What are you thinking about?” Wonho asks and ChangKyun jumps a little, too lost in his thoughts. “Hopefully you weren’t too worried,” he adds and the cat looks up at him from the bed. No matter how many times he looks at the man like this - nothing more but joggers riding low on his hips and hair still damp a little - he is more and more convinced about his words from now months ago.

“You really should not wear clothes at home,” the cat tilts his head to the side and just watches Wonho’s eyebrows rising. He never truly got used to the fact ChangKyun could be pretty straight forward and probably will never get used to it.

“I really don’t think that would be that great of an idea,” Wonho replies and stretches with a small groan before crawling in the bed and laying down on his stomach. “I wouldn’t be able to get you off me,” he smiles turning his head to the side, the smile growing in a laugh when the cat pouts.

“And is that a bad thing?” ChangKyun frowns and gets up from his place, straddling Wonho’s lower waist carefully. “I think having me close is something to be grateful for,” he adds places his hands on Wonho’s shoulders, slowly sinking his fingers into the flesh, massaging the tense muscles. He kneads the flesh tenderly yet with enough strength for his touch to have an impact and reach deeper. The man bellow him lets out a long, pleased groan and relaxes his body sinking more into the mattress.

If before their ritual each evening was sitting in front of a TV after long days, now this has become its replacement. It is more meaningful and useful, but it is also more intimate and perhaps that’s why they like it more. Whether if it is just a massage or if it leads to something more. 

ChangKyun’s hands skillfully glide over each muscle on Wonho’s back and sides, his shoulders, and upper arms. Each part of the man’s back receives attention and his slow and steady breathing proves how much he likes it. At this moment his is completely under ChangKyun’s control and the latter could do all he pleased with the man and today when he has perhaps missed Wonho a bit more than other days with colder breezes mixing up the end of summer air. He wants to fully use this control. He wants to give more and receive more in return as well.

He moves down to sitting above Wonho’s thighs and his hands go down to Wonho’s lower back. The cat takes good care of the tense muscles, relaxing them with his touch and feeling them shift under his fingers. His hands, however, don’t remain still and he moves them more south, landing on the two perfectly round ass cheeks above the fabric and giving them a good squeeze.

“That is not my back,” Wonho protests, but very weekly and it doesn’t even truly seem like a protest but more like an observation.

“Trust me,” ChangKyun replies simply, devilish ideas sparking in his mind. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of the pants and begins to pull them down and even though he thinks there might get resistance, the man bellow obediently rises his hips when ChangKyun continues to pull his pants down. Swiftly he rids the man of the unnecessary item of clothing and using the moment he makes the decision to get rid of his own clothing as well. It all piles somewhere on the floor but it doesn’t matter a single bit.

The cat kneels above Wonho’s thighs, his hands once more paying attention to the lower back before moving down to the perfect ass. He sinks his fingers into the firm yet soft flesh, kneading the muscle softly. There is a shaky exhale from Wonho but other than that he remains calm, motionless and fully allows ChangKyun to do what he wants and the latter does exactly that.

He moves his hands lower, first to one and then to the other thigh, thoroughly massaging each of them. The hands make their way back up to probably one of ChangKyun’s favorite physical aspects of Wonho. He enjoys the feeling of the round globes in his hands for a moment longer, before he moves up himself, back to the lower waist of the man. He barely places his weight on it as his hands work on the shoulders, but he hears a hum of nothing less than an approval of the bare skin contact.

At first quietly but then growing in volume ChangKyun starts purring, the vibration coming from deep in his chest and vibrating through his body. He slowly lays down - his bare chest against Wonho’s back - and allows the vibration to travel between their bodies. There is a long, pleased yet shaky exhale. Their breathing sync up, their hearts finding a similar pattern and just like earlier at the door there is nothing more - just the two of them. For a few minutes, they remain like that before ChangKyun moves, earning a groan from Wonho.

“Turn around,” he requests, his hands slowly running over Wonho’s back before he moves to the side. There is a whine from Wonho and the cat just smiles. “I think your chest deserves the special treatment as well,” the adds and the man slowly rolls over. His eyes are half closed, almost cloudy as he looks at ChangKyun. His chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, his cock half hard against his stomach and ChangKyun can just lick his lips as he is total control and he loves it.

He climbs back on top of the man, whose half-lidded eyes follow each of his movements, and settles his butt dangerously close to the other man’s manhood. His tail sways in the air as the vibration continues to resonate in his chest and through his entire body while his hands knead on the muscles of Wonho’s chest and stomach. His eyes, well knowing the hypnotizing power they hold, lock with Wonho’s and the latter settles his work-roughed hands-on ChangKyun’s hips. It’s nothing more but simple touches but between the two of them, such intimacy means more than anything.

Not even hiding his intent, ChangKyun rolls his hips back and gasp falls from Wonho’s lips, leaving them parted. The cat repeats his movement, again and again, not hiding his own rising arousal from the skin-to-skin contact that only grows in intensity. He lets out a mewl of his own as he slowly grinds against Wonho, his hands now being used more for holding on than for massaging, the feeling of Wonho’s hot skin against his palms wonderful beyond words.

“I should probably stop you,” Wonho gasps, his body thinking otherwise as his hips move up to meet ChangKyun’s movements, his hands tightly but gently gripping on his hips and almost guiding him. He could never say any ChangKyun.

“Or you can just let me do whatever I want,” ChangKyun smirks and even though he doesn’t want to he sits up on his knees, breathing the close contact. “Can I do whatever I want?” he asks, his eyes locking with the man who is now over the state of being truly tired and is more aroused, which is ChangKyun’s plans. Relieving stress can take different forms and he has one particular in mind.

“Yes. Do whatever you want,” Wonho replies with a faint smile and that’s all ChangKyun needs. He moves back just a little bit, his eyes still locked with Wonho’s as he positions himself right above Wonho’s cock. The cat wraps his hand around the fully hard manhood, stroking it a few times before placing it between his ass-cheeks and grinding against it in the most sinful way, once or twice teasing the tip by almost letting it slip in. 

He sees and feels Wonho’s breathing speeding up, his doing the same. Not only Wonho’s but his own skin grow hot and he shivers from his own desire coursing through him. ChangKyun himself can’t wait for too long and sinks down onto Wonho’s dick with a breathy exhale. His body shakes for a second and he grabs onto Wonho’s middle, the latter having his own waves of shivers going through him. The man’s hands are back on ChangKyun’s hips more towards the knees and his breathing has sped up, even more, his chest rising and falling in an almost hypnotizing way, but for the best reason.

Almost too painfully slowly ChangKyun rises up and sinks back down, gasping and moaning. He adds speed gradually and rolls his body, his own feeling of pleasure rising by the second. His hands go from roaming over Wonho’s body to his own and the man below him is in awe. The chestnut brown eyes follow how ChangKyun runs his hands over his chest and stomach, how one of them go down to his stiff cock and the other goes up to his neck - two fingers settling between his lips, his tongue darting over them. The cat is a full visually erotic fantasy and it is impossible to look away.

Wonho, even though just watching the sinfully pleasurable show before him and feeling the hot body clenching around him is amazing, can’t keep still. He sets his feet firmly on the bed and bends his legs giving his hips leverage to thrust up easily. There is a loud mewl from the cat, his mouth falling open and he seems to lose the control he wants for a minute. He almost falls forward but catches himself with his hands on Wonho’s chest. He is in a daze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open - Wonho being the only one who moves - until he snaps out of it.

He pushes himself back up and quickly syncs up with Wonho’s thrusts. There is a growing look of bliss on his face as he bounces in Wonho’s lap and that alone is a reward to behold. His hands search for support to give himself more leverage and as he tries to grab more comfortably onto Wonho’s middle again, the latter takes ChangKyun’s hands in his and it is a switch turned on in ChangKyun.

Their fingers entwine and he knows this support will not let him down. The speed of his movements grow and the amplitude varies in masterful ways Wonho can’t keep up with. The sound of skin slapping against the skin is obscene, the air in the room heavy and the natural pheromone radiating from ChangKyun swirling in it making both of them light-headed. Everything about this is perfectly improper and neither of them minds it - they rather enjoy it. 

Time as a concept disappears and only can be described as soon when ChangKyun pushes himself over the edge. He doesn’t hold back, he doesn’t try to stop himself and shamelessly comes without any extra stimulus. His voice echoes around the walls as he almost atypically howls, but that only makes the moment even better as he completely loses himself in it. Despite that he still moves - slower, deeper - shiver after shiver coursing through his sensitive body.

The cat can no longer keep a steady rhythm, his body about to collapse but for the last moments, he keeps moving along with Wonho. He whines and groans in satisfaction when he feels the man bellow coming inside him, his body shivering from the sensation. Only then does he finally and truly has given all of his energy. The support hands leave him and he half collapses, half lies down himself on the heavily breathing man beneath him. ChangKyun groans as the man slip out of him, but today he has no strength to continue the shenanigans as he usually would. He knows that Wonho probably doesn’t have the strength either.

“Feeling better?” ChangKyun breathes out, his own face reading nothing but bliss. His head rests on Wonho’s chest and he hears the man’s heartbeat strong and rhythmic. He feels each breathe Wonho takes in and lets out and it is a perfect lullaby for his now drained body.

“Feeling amazing,” Wonho whispers and his lips press against the top of ChangKyun’s head between the pointy white ears, as he threads his fingers through ChangKyun’s hair. The cat begins to purr again but with a different motive. Now not just for a minute or two will there be just them - the whole night ahead is meant for them re-charge in each other’s arms.

 

The curtains are not shut and the light of the slowly rising sun shines into the room. A late summer Sunday is rising behind the window but inside it is a different story. There, under a blanket that is barely thrown over them in a sloppy manner, two lovers are catching up on their sleep. The kitten is pulled tightly against the man - his back against the sturdy chest - one arm serving as his pillow while other is wrapped around his middle. The latter he holds on with his own, which he has many times found too small, too weak, too damaged in its core to hold Wonho properly, to protect him the same way he protects ChangKyun. But time after time it has been proven to be enough.

From wiping away disobedient tears to holding as close as his strength allowed; from gentle and healing touches to those that made fires in the depth of earth seem cold - they are the ones Wonho needed. And he in return always gave what ChangKyun needed as well. Always. And nothing in the world is ChangKyun as grateful for as having Wonho as his and belonging to him. He is his new beginning and ChangKyun is his - they could not wish for anything more.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This journey has now ended and I strongly believe I won't continue it.  
> What are your thoughts? Feelings? Do drop a line on how this journey was for you!  
> I will continue posting bigger or smaller projects each Friday, so stick around.  
> All of them will be seen on my Twitter @ BeanSensei too, so feel free to stop by!
> 
> **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844) **||** [Between Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602338) **||** [Take it Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661525) **||** [A New Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013945)

**Author's Note:**

> After having cats around me for basically for all my life it is always fun to include some little cat antics into the characters.  
> I believe this will be no longer than 3 chapters, but who knows. :)
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei) I am always down for new Monbebe/WonKyun friends!  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844) **||** [Between Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602338) **||** [Take it Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661525) **||** [A New Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013945)


End file.
